<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pick Up Your Mask by sanmick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287416">Pick Up Your Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmick/pseuds/sanmick'>sanmick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmick/pseuds/sanmick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is truly unjust. Bound to your fate by chains and your role decided by those around you. What if you could break those chains and change the world using only your will? It's possible and soon the World of Remnant will see exactly what can happen when people break loose of their bonds. Slight crossover using Persona 5 elements. Cross-posted from fanfiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chained to Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So to be clear about what this is. It's a RWBY fanfic closely following canon with small deviations that uses elements from the Persona games. Specifically Persona 5. There won't be appearances from Persona characters and I'll mostly be trying to stick to original Personas to avoid getting wires crossed. Mercurial isn't abandoned, I'm just struggling on where to go with it for now. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mace came down in a broad, overhead swing, colliding against the shield with the distinct ringing of metal on metal. The sound rang in Jaune's head once again providing an uncomfortable soundtrack to the beating coming his way. His arms ached and his sword fell clumsily from his grip.</p>
<p><em>'</em><em>Damn it, If I can just keep a hold of the shield'</em> he thought gritting his teeth and attempting to plant his feet, '<em>I was able to block a Deathstalker sting but one aura-powered teenager breaks me easily'</em>. As he attempted to steady himself the mace came upwards in a strike knocking the shield off balance. He could hear the jeers of Team CRDL from the audience as Cardin swung the mace directly into his chest, knocking him backwards a few feet and knocking his Aura solidly into the red. He lay on his back winded from the impact as the buzzer sounded tallying another loss to add to his collection.</p>
<p>Knowing that he wouldn't get any help from his opponent Jaune struggled to his feet trying to stabilize his breathing and clutching at his ribs. He looked up to where their teacher, Professor Goodwitch stood waiting to deliver her evaluation. She looked between the two and sighed.</p>
<p>"Mr. Winchester, whilst attacking constantly may be able to turn some situations in your favour, you stand to gain more by thinking more critically." She turned to Jaune. "Mr. Arc you need to improve in quite a few different areas but ideally I would like you to focus on your stance and keeping a track of your aura, it would do you no good to over extend when you should focus on defence." She nodded her head. "Dismissed"</p>
<p>Cardin sneered at Jaune as they both made their ways to the opposite changing rooms either side of the arena. Trudging into the room Jaune began undoing the straps on his armour. He could hear the sound of the final match of the lesson with gunshots and the familiar soundtrack echoing through the room. After removing his armour, he made his way to the sink, splashing some water on his face and gazing into the mirror.</p>
<p><em>'</em><em>I know we're here to learn to fight Grimm. I know this is what I wanted to do' </em>he sighed. <em>'But I also know that I'm not supposed to be here, isn't this even more proof. Some hero I am getting my ass regularly kicked in class'</em></p>
<p>He gripped the sink tighter and sighed once more. Drying his face, he got changed into his uniform and started making his way out of the class.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>I need to get it together, I'll never become a huntsman at this rate'</em>
</p>
<p>Making his way to the stands, Jaune sat next to his team as Professor Goodwitch dismissed the class. Twisting round from the bench in front of him he was greeted by Ruby.</p>
<p>"Nice try Jaune, you were closer than before." She said with a thumbs-up. Yang similarly turned and said.</p>
<p>"Yeah you're definitely improving Vomit boy" whilst flashing a cheeky smirk at him.</p>
<p>Jaune looked at them with a soft smile, "Thanks guys". He could feel his partner's eyes on him as well as the worried glances from Nora and Ren.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After finishing combat training for the day both teams retired to their dorms. Sitting down to try and cram some Grimm studies in before dinner.</p>
<p><em>'</em><em>So what was the weakness of a Boarbatusk again, I think it was underneath, but it could be the eyes, I mean most video games the glowing bits are the one you wack so maybe?' </em>His thoughts were interrupted as his partner came into view.</p>
<p>"Jaune," she paused a moment, "Do you need any sort of… help?"</p>
<p>"Help? No, I don't think so. Why?" He responded.</p>
<p>"Well… its just that you seem to be… struggling a little with fighting and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help"</p>
<p>Jaune was conscious of the stillness from the other members of his team and he felt heat rise in his cheeks.</p>
<p>"No Pyrrha I don't need help" he said, perhaps a tad too forcefully as he saw her face drop slightly. He turned back to his textbook, but the words now seemed to be running away from him and mixing together. Grunting in frustration he closed the book and left the dorm.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Finding himself at the on-site training facilities held by Beacon, Jaune quickly got suited into his armour and retrieved Crocea Mors.</p>
<p>Standing across from a training dummy he took as comfortable a stance as he could, holding the sword in a tight grip. He swung the sword again and again watching as it cut shallow grooves into the marked wood of the dummy.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Damn it this still doesn't feel right, it's cutting the wood but not cause I'm any good at this. Is the only damage I can do with this down to it being sharp!'</em>
</p>
<p>Swinging the sword in a wide arc it clattered against the head of the dummy sending vibrations up his arm and knocking the sword from his grasp.</p>
<p><em>'</em><em>Well training dummy: 1, Jaune: 0' </em>he bent and picked up his sword. <em>'Time to even it'</em></p>
<p>Hours passed as he kept hacking away, small wooden chips slowly collecting on the floor. There were higher level Grimm simulations for training, but it didn't really appeal to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>No point in fighting a Grimm if I can't beat a training dummy'</em>
</p>
<p>Finally pouring with sweat and muscles aching from the exertion he stepped back to examine his handiwork. Compared to others he had seen training it wasn't particularly impressive but the larger scores on the dummy meant he had to be getting better. Right? Taking a fresh towel from the communal pile he wiped off some sweat and sat on a bench.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Do I need help huh. No the hero in the stories is strong no matter what. They're the one who helps, not the damsel in distress. I can work around this, I mean I've survived this long right that has to mean that I'm good enough. That everything I've done justifies the lies I've told.'</em>
</p>
<p>As Jaune's thoughts slowly got darker he packed up and made his way to the cafeteria for dinner. It was a muted affair with the normal conversation notably more still than usual with Nora doing most of the talking for Team JNPR.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back in their dorm JNPR settled into for the night. Things were still a little frosty with Pyrrha occasionally glancing his way with concern and a little hurt in her eyes. Every time he turned to look at her, she would quickly turn her head away. Finally having enough, he approached her.</p>
<p>"Hey Pyrrha. I wanted to… apologise for earlier. I didn't mean to snap, and you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." He said with a smile. Her earlier worry seemed to fade as she smiled back at him.</p>
<p>"Well if you're sure, apology accepted" she replied.</p>
<p>Nora and Ren smiled with approval as well as Jaune lay down on his bed glad that the small spat was over.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>But I need to get stronger, I can't keep worrying them like this'</em>
</p>
<p>He fell into a fitful sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Soft music seemed to be emanating from the darkness surrounding him. He could hear the tinkling notes of a piano and the melodic voice of a woman.</p>
<p><em>"</em><em><strong>You, who lies to himself and to those he cares about, you may still hold the potential to change</strong></em><em>." </em>Came a voice from the darkness.</p>
<p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>
    <strong>You must find yourself and stop running from the truth of what you are</strong>
  </em>
  <em>"</em>
</p>
<p>With this final statement he could feel the voice recede as the music got more and more faint.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day he found himself in Doctor Oobleck's class trying to keep his eyes open. That weird dream from last night didn't help with sleep and he swore he could still the music faintly.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Maybe I am going insane, or that might just be Oobleck's voice'</em>
</p>
<p>He could hear the man talking, far too fast for the morning, about something to do with faunus but the words weren't registering properly. He was trying really but sleep just seemed so much more appealing. His eyes began to shut slowly as his head drooped towards the table.</p>
<p>Just before he slipped off, he felt something knock into the back of his head. He jerked up seeing a paper ball fall to the ground. Looking back he could see Cardin smirking at him. He then realised the class was staring at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Did I miss something?'</em>
</p>
<p>"Sorry Professor I didn't hear that"</p>
<p>"Doctor" Oobleck said with a slight frown, "and I asked, what was the advantage the faunus had over General Lagune and his forces. You seemed eager to answer"</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Ok, relax you've studied faunus before, hell you've been friends with faunus before'</em>
</p>
<p>He couldn't remember what is was and how was this fair, it was supposed to be history not biology. Wait Pyrrha was gesturing to him. She kept pointing at her eyes. Eyes, eyes. Maybe the faunus used some sort of tool to help them see better.</p>
<p>"Was it binoculars?"</p>
<p>Laughter bubbled up from different areas in the class and he felt his cheeks begin to burn in shame. He could hear someone, probably Cardin, slapping a desk with ugly laughter.</p>
<p>"Whilst very funny, no Mr. Arc that is not the answer." His eyes narrowed, "Cardin. Perhaps you know the answer?"</p>
<p>That stopped his laughter but didn't wipe the smile from his face.</p>
<p>"Well I know it's easier to train an animal than a soldier."</p>
<p>The laughter stopped as suddenly as it had started. There was a mix of reactions from the class. Some in disgust, others in silent agreement. As the tension grew Pyrrha shook her head.</p>
<p>"You're not the most open-minded individual, are you Cardin?"</p>
<p>He bristled, glaring down at her.</p>
<p>"What? You got a problem?"</p>
<p>She looked up at him and smiled.</p>
<p>"No but I have the answer. It's night vision. Many faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark"</p>
<p>The class began whispering at this, from what Jaune could pick out most of it was not underserved praise towards Pyrrha as well as a couple jealous comments.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>That's my partner'</em>
</p>
<p>Blake chimed in as well with an addition to the answer as well as an insult towards Cardin. He stood loudly from his seat beginning to move towards her when Oobleck intervened.</p>
<p>"Mr. Winchester, if you would take your seat!"</p>
<p>Jaune couldn't help himself, it wasn't often he saw Cardin get his comeuppance, he let loose a little snort only to see Oobleck standing directly in front of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Oh fuck my life'</em>
</p>
<p>"You and Mr. Winchester can both see me after class for additional readings, it seems like you need to work on your history."</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Welp at least we don't have to work together'</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>After a lecture from Oobleck about the merits of history Jaune and Cardin left the classroom.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Worked hard to be here? Best of the best? If only they knew. I'm nothing like all of them'</em>
</p>
<p>His self-deprecation was interrupted when he felt himself get shoved from behind.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>And now the ground wants to say hello. Wonderful'</em>
</p>
<p>He landed heavily knocking his knee on the floor with a sharp sting of pain. Cardin laughed as he walked away.</p>
<p>Pyrrha walked over and helped him to his feet with a sigh.</p>
<p>"I could break his legs if you want?"</p>
<p>Jaune shivered at the cheery way she said their teammates favourite catchphrase.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Note to self. Don't piss Pyrrha off.'</em>
</p>
<p>"N-no it's fine. Anyway, have they all gone for lunch"</p>
<p>She nodded and both of them made their way to join the others.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the cafeteria they were listening to Nora as she went into detail about the process of acquiring Ursa skin rugs and exactly how much Lien they would sell for. Ren chiming in occasionally to provide the much-needed dose of reality. Jaune had to admit he wasn't really paying much attention. His mind kept flitting back to what Oobleck said.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Beacon admits the best of the best. But I'm not even close to the best. Constantly having to be helped by people. What kind of hero can't even answer simple questions?'</em>
</p>
<p>He moved the food around on his plate not really having the appetite to consider eating.</p>
<p>"Jaune? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>He looked up Pyrrha and Ruby were both looking at him with concern. Behind them he could see Yang with one ear on the conversation as well as Nora and Ren both glancing at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>And now you're giving them more to worry about'</em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm okay." he said giving them a hopefully convincing smile.</p>
<p>Ruby frowned. So, the smile wasn't convincing enough, he'll keep a note to work on that.</p>
<p>"It's just that you seem a little… not okay."</p>
<p>"Guys. I'm fine seriously! Look!" he gave them a thumbs-up that felt weak even to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Team CRDL jeering at a faunus girl.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Isn't she like a second or third-year? She could probably turn them inside out'</em>
</p>
<p>He turned his attention back to his partner who was looking at him seriously.</p>
<p>"Cardin has been picking on you since we started here, you do realise that?"</p>
<p>"Nah he's just messing around, its all practical jokes." Maybe if he said it enough it would start to feel true.</p>
<p>"He's a bully." Ruby chimed in from the side.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Trust me Ruby. I realise but it doesn't matter, there's nothing I can do that will stop him right now. Maybe he's some sort of karma for me'</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh please! Name one time he's bullied me."</p>
<p>He could see as most of the table, even Blake gave him a flat look.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Huh, somehow it hurts more when she does it'</em>
</p>
<p>They began listing off some of the incidents.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Oh boy and that's just the stuff they know about, if they knew about the rest they'd probably kill him. But that's more than he deserves. </em>
</p>
<p>"I didn't land far from the school in that locker and it actually helped me practice stealth so win-win I guess?"</p>
<p>Pyrrha sighed. "I know I said this yesterday and I know you said that your fine but please, ask for help Jaune if you need it. We're partners for a reason and I don't want to see you get hurt."</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>There's that word again. Always with the asking for help. I don't want help. I have to deal with this by myself. Otherwise everything Cardin is doing is right.'</em>
</p>
<p>"Guys it's fine." He looked over to the faunus girl. <em>'Maybe this could work'</em>. "It's not just me he's jerk to; I mean look over there"</p>
<p>Cardin was now pulling on the ears of the rabbit faunus. The mood at the table darkened considerably. Each person was glaring as Yang stood.</p>
<p>"One second, Imma just deal with this"</p>
<p>As she made her way over to the table Jaune tuned out. He could hear the spectacle in the background but it wasn't of interest to him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>That was well done. Thou seems to hold a spark of rebellion. But why does thou decide to help but leave it to the others?"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The soft, feminine voice that whispered through his head left as quickly as it arrived. He shot up looking around for the source. The rest of the table were still focused on the beat down that Yang was administering to Cardin.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>What was that? Maybe I should turn in early tonight.'</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>After a day of lessons that went about as disastrously as the first one Team JNPR was finally back at their dorm. Jaune was getting ready for bed when Pyrrha walked up to him.</p>
<p>"Could you… follow me?"</p>
<p>He turned to her confused.</p>
<p>"What for?"</p>
<p>"I have an idea now just come with me" she said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. She pulled him through the corridors of beacon and up a set of stairs, going further up until they reached a metal door. She looked at him and pushed it open.</p>
<p>Cool night air ran over his face and the smell of the forest surrounding Beacon mystified his senses. They were on top of the dorms looking out over Beacon with the forest in the background. Jaune looked back to see his partner beaming at him,</p>
<p>"It's beautiful Pyrrha but why…?" he looked at the edge. With a small, teasing smirk he said "I know I'm having a rough time right now but I'm not that depressed". He looked over the edge, "I could also just be a farmer or something"</p>
<p>He was yanked back suddenly as Pyrrha sputtered, "No, that's not why I brought you up here." She took in his smirk and pouted, "That wasn't funny Jaune."</p>
<p>Jaune laughed properly for what felt like the first time in a while, "Sorry Pyrrha I couldn't help myself. Now why are we up here."</p>
<p>She cleared her throat. "Right, well." She took a deep breath, "Iknowyou'rehavingadifficulttimeinclassandthatyousaidthatyouwerefinebutyou'renotthestrongestoffightersandCardinkeepspickingonyouso I want to help you." She finished panting slightly</p>
<p>"Uh sorry I don't think I caught all of that." Jaune responded with confusion.</p>
<p>She steadied her breathing. "I want to help you Jaune, I know I keep saying it but I really do. I was thinking that we could train up here after class to improve your fighting. I use similar weapons to you so maybe we could start on your stance and after- "</p>
<p>"Pyrrha stop. I appreciate the offer, really but when I said I don't need help I meant it. I'll deal with Cardin myself."</p>
<p>She frowned "Why are you being so stubborn, everybody needs help at some point. That doesn't change anything. It makes you the same as all of us. You made it to Beacon right? What else do you have to prove?"</p>
<p>Her words cut into him. He had so much to prove, if she would just stop asking him, trying to help him. He didn't deserve it.</p>
<p>"I haven't proven anything yet," he whispered out</p>
<p>"What do you mean, just getting into Beacon says that you're capable of so much. If you would just let me- "</p>
<p>"I don't belong here!" he shouted.</p>
<p>Pyrrha looked at him with bewilderment clear on her face.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, of course you do, that's a terrible thing to think about yourself"</p>
<p>He felt anger rising up, why wouldn't she just listen to him. "No, I don't! I wasn't really accepted into Beacon!"</p>
<p>He finally had one over on her he realised as her expression crumpled into something looking like confusion mixed with anxiety. It didn't feel as good as he would've liked.</p>
<p>"Wh-what do you mean?"</p>
<p>He realised he should stop. He was breaking something that might not be fixed and that should've been left well alone. But it was too late to stop it now.</p>
<p>"I never went to combat school, I didn't do the tests you guys did or get the training needed. For the Brother's sake I can barely hold my sword properly!" he was breathing heavily now his breath misting into the evening air, "I lied Pyrrha, I bought fake transcripts, mailed them in, got on a plane here and lied, and I haven't stopped."</p>
<p>"Why did you go so far?" Huh, that was a surprise, she hadn't left him on the rooftop yet and she seemed actually curious. It tempered his anger and brought him back down a little.</p>
<p>"Arc's have always been heroes, my father, his father before him and even before that. We've always been heroes standing strong against Grimm acting as a shield against the darkness. I wanted to be like them ever since I was little, someone that people could rely on, a hero who had the adoration of many and could actually help." He paused.</p>
<p>"I wanted it so much that it hurt, but I wasn't ever good enough. I tried to train when I was younger, I did so much to try and prepare, but my dad didn't see it that way. He refused to train me, and I wasn't able to do enough on my own."</p>
<p>He felt a hand on his shoulder before his partner said</p>
<p>"Then let me help you. Let me make up the lost time with you"</p>
<p>He looked at her and saw her eyes shining brightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>She really is too good for me, but it wouldn't be right, heroes don't need help'</em>
</p>
<p>"I don't want help Pyrrha" he said anger still simmering, "I don't want to be the village idiot or the damsel in distress who sits up in a tower waiting for their gallant knight! I don't want to be the man stuck in a tree whilst his friends take a stand and fight for their lives!"</p>
<p>The fire suddenly went out as quickly as it arrived. "I don't want to be a burden anymore. If I can't do this on my own then what's the point, what good am I as a huntsman, as a friend. In that case Cardin is right to do what he does to me. It's what I'm worth."</p>
<p>He could see her reach out her arm to try and hold his. Moving out of the way he said</p>
<p>"I think it would be better if you left me alone for now."</p>
<p>Her head lowered and he could see her with something on the tip of her tongue.</p>
<p>"Ok," she said, "If that's what you think is best." She turned and walked back down the stairs.</p>
<p>He watched her leave and turned his attention back out to the view. Sighing he sat on the edge and took in the night sky.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>At least it's a lovely backdrop whilst I ruin friendships with my partner'</em>
</p>
<p>As he attempted to process the last few minutes, he felt someone come and sit next to him a couple feet away.</p>
<p>"Pyrrha, I said I wanted some spa- ", he began turning only to not see his partner. Cardin's face leered back at him.</p>
<p>"Hey Jauney-boy, I couldn't help but overhear your little issue. Gotta say that takes guts, lying to a huntsman academy and somehow, just somehow assuming that you'll be enough." He laughed. "I can't tell if that's confidence or stupidity."</p>
<p>Jaune felt his stomach drop as he began to sweat slightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>This is it, I break one of the best friendships I had and then get kicked out of Beacon'</em>
</p>
<p>"Cardin, you can't tell anyone, please"</p>
<p>The other boy turned to look at him. "Now why would I do that to a friend?"</p>
<p>"Friend?"</p>
<p>"Yeah we're friends aren't we, and friends help friends so as long as you're there for me then I'll be there for you." He stood. "You can start by getting those extra readings done for me, I really don't have the time, so how about it buddy?"</p>
<p>Jaune's head began drooped and he stared off the edge of the roof</p>
<p>"I'll have them done tomorrow."</p>
<p>Cardin chuckled, "Good, I'm glad to see you value our friendship, your secret is safe with me." He began to make his way off the rooftop. "Also, Jaune, I would move back a little. A fall from this height would be bad. Just some friendly advice."</p>
<p>The door shut behind him. Jaune stared out into the night sky.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Well this is wonderful, I suppose I was right about that karma thing, Cardin must be my punishment.'</em>
</p>
<p>He took in a deep breath and looked out across the sky to the shattered moon. It felt like a cage was closing around him from all sides. He couldn't go back to his team and he couldn't ignore Cardin. Maybe the right thing to do would be to go straight to the headmaster and tell him. But what was the punishment for forgery. Jail time? His family would hear about it and that would be the end of him. To his horror small pinpricks of tears began to rise. He viciously attempted to stamp down the feeling, but it wouldn't vanish no matter what.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>This is truly unjust; you are trapped in a prison of your own design. However, you must not be disheartened and stand against your oppression."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>The same voice from before?'</em>
</p>
<p>Jaune looked around attempting to find the source but seeing no one. He turned his attention back to the sky where to his awe he could see what looked like a butterfly. It wasn't a normal one though. It looked like it was formed from pure starlight glowing a light blue and leaving small sparkles of light in its wake as it moved across the sky. His breath hitched as he took in the beauty before him before it twinkled and faded.</p>
<p>He stood up and took deep breaths before heading back down to his dorm to sleep. He dreamt of blue butterflies and soft tinkling piano music.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I am thou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to be clear on something. Whilst this story is starting Jaune-centric he will not be the only one with a Persona. That would be such a waste. So stay tuned for more later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week was as close to slavery as Jaune had ever been. Every single whim and thought Cardin or his team had was given to Jaune for him to make reality. Homework, food and chores were chief among them. If they were feeling particularly eager, they had him setup pranks and clean weapons.</p>
<p>Worse was the fact that there was still a rift in his team. Most mornings would start with him leaving early and days would end with him coming in late. He had no time to talk to Pyrrha or Nora or Ren. His time with Team RWBY was also neutered, leaving a gap between him and his friends that was steadily growing larger. His partner was also acting deservedly colder towards him, overhearing her angry proclamation that he obviously had it all under control.</p>
<p>He sat outside his dorm room, too afraid to go in but too tired to consider staying up. He hung his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Fine mess I've gotten myself into, hero of the story sitting on the floor outside too scared to even talk to his friends.'</em>
</p>
<p>He could feel the walls of the cage tighten more and more each day, making it impossible to breathe. Every day he lost more of himself trying to fulfill Cardin's fancies. What little power he had against him before seemed to be completely gone with the disconnect from his friends.</p>
<p>"Hey, Jaune!" came a sorely missed voice.</p>
<p>Ruby Rose coming back to her room in pyjamas and finding her fellow leader on the floor.</p>
<p>"Long time no see, did you uh… lock yourself out again?"</p>
<p>He raised his scroll, "Nope, don't worry I got it"</p>
<p>She smiled, "So where have you been lately?"</p>
<p>He looked at her closely searching for any sort of ulterior meaning or question. She seemed genuinely worried for him. That felt good to hear after all the mistakes he had made.</p>
<p>"I… uh…" he stammered trying to come up with any lie, anything else he could tell her, "I messed up Ruby." <em>'Not that you fool'</em></p>
<p>She looked at him seriously as if asking him to continue.</p>
<p>"I did something I shouldn't have, said other things better left unsaid. Now I'm stuck with a leash that keeps getting tighter and Pyrrha's not talking to me and I just don't know what to do." He let out a deep breath and sank a bit lower down the wall. "I'm starting to think that coming to Beacon was a mistake, all I've done is mess up my team and lock myself in a cage. I'm a failure."</p>
<p>"Nope!"</p>
<p>He turned to her, "Nope?"</p>
<p>"Nope! You're a leader now Jaune, you can't be a failure."</p>
<p>"But… what if being a leader is what I'm failing at?"</p>
<p>"Nope!"</p>
<p>He let out a small chuckle, "You know you don't make it easy to talk about this stuff."</p>
<p>She smiled back and sat with him on the floor, "Nope! But seriously, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid,"</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Ouch'</em>
</p>
<p>"Maybe you were a failure when we first met,"</p>
<p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Straight through the heart'</em>
</p>
<p>"But you can't be a failure now, you know why?"</p>
<p>"Because…?"</p>
<p>"It doesn't just involve you anymore, you've got a team relying on you and failing or saying that you can't just brings them down with you. We have to put our teammates first and ourselves seconds, that means being honest with yourself and working together wherever you can." She stood and dusted herself off. "Your team deserves a great leader, and I believe that it could be you. You just need to accept that it can't be done alone."</p>
<p>He stood as well. She looked up at him and smiled briefly before her expression became serious, "Is it Cardin? Cause I will use my baby on him if I have to."</p>
<p>He smiled at the sudden tone shift, "No don't worry, I think I understand what you're saying and I'll make sure to see you again soon."</p>
<p>She positively beamed, silver eyes flashing in the low light. Darting up to him she gave him a quick hug before jumping back and walking to her room.</p>
<p>"Good night Jaune"</p>
<p>"Good night Ruby"</p>
<p>As she went through the door Jaune could feel his heart lighten and the bars of his cage loosen a little. His scroll beeped showing that he received a message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Jaune. I know you're busy with the Dust project but I'm going to need a bag of Rapier Wasps, extra big stingers for tomorrow. Good luck buddy – Cardin</em>
</p>
<p>The good mood that he had dissipated, and he sighed. Tomorrow was the field trip to Forever Fall and he was hoping to get some proper sleep in. He stretched out his arms hearing the little pops and click.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Rapier Wasps huh, where would I even get those at this time?'</em>
</p>
<p>As he began to walk down the corridor the now familiar voice rang again in his head</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>If my voice is reaching you, then let it be known that you have the potential to fan your spark into a great flame, but you must not despair for it could be lost forever. Hold to your ideals and the connections you have made."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Seriously, this just keeps popping up with more cryptic stuff. Hello voice in my head? Could you explain what you mean?'</em>
</p>
<p>The voice didn't answer leaving him wondering if he was truly losing his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Hold to my ideals huh? I wonder…'</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Forever Fall forest was beautiful with leaves of deep crimson scattering to the wind as it blew through bending around tree trunks and whistling. Each tree stood as a monument to the beauty created by Remnant.</p>
<p>The first-year teams walked through the forest, most members each holding a jar. Jaune was holding a box with six jars struggling to keep the large glass containers stacked correctly. He heard Professor Goodwitch talk about how each person was to collect one jar of sap for Professor Peach.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Who is Professor Peach? I swear we've never had lessons with her'</em>
</p>
<p>He attempted to sneak away to his team, but Cardin just grabbed his shoulder with an ugly grin on his face before directing him in CRDL's way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>I must be allergic to this stuff.'</em>
</p>
<p>His head was aching as he finished tapping sap into the last jar. He left it with the others and made his way back to where Team CRDL was lounging on the grass.</p>
<p><em>'</em><em>Assholes, making me do all of this' </em>he was sorely tempted to just leave them there and attempt to find his team. Before he could act on this thought Cardin called out to him.</p>
<p>"Great work Jauney-boy. That wasn't too hard right?"</p>
<p>Jaune just glared at him, the headache was pounding stronger in his skull.</p>
<p>"Oof, now that's not a good look for you. Anyway, I bet you're wondering why I had you collect an extra jar of sap right?"</p>
<p>"Among other questions sure."</p>
<p>"Come with me."</p>
<p>Cardin led him up a hilltop overlooking the other teams. He could see Nora sipping the sap. <em>'That stuff is edible?' </em>and Ruby and Weiss arguing about the best way to tap the tree.</p>
<p>"Cardin, w-what's going on?" cursing the stammer in his voice Jaune looked to his tormentor.</p>
<p>Cardin grinned viciously, "Payback"</p>
<p>Jaune's breath hitched in his throat. They were looking straight at his partner who was bent over inspecting a tap.</p>
<p>"Pyrrha… what are you planning?" he said looking directly at Cardin. The larger boy looked back and tsked seeing Jaune's glare.</p>
<p>"Not a good look Jaune remember, now we're just showing Ms. Perfect a thing or two, Rapier Wasps love sweets according to that essay you did for me. Nice work by the way, highest score I've gotten. So you're gonna take this jar and throw it at her."</p>
<p>He could see Russel bring forward a familiar box holding the wasps he'd collected.</p>
<p>"Now you either hit her with the sap, or I have a nice chat with Goodwitch and have you shipped off this academy"</p>
<p>Jaune looked at the jar in his hand. The red of the sap seemed to match her hair in some cruel twist of fate. He looked at his partner smiling as she listened to Ren and Nora. Raising his hand, he paused.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>What am I doing?'</em>
</p>
<p><strong>"</strong><strong>You're going to forsake her, just so you can pretend at being a hero for a little while longer?" </strong>a sonorous voice rang in his head.</p>
<p><em>'</em><em>No, I wouldn't, I would never' </em>even as he said the words, he realised how close he had been. The jar was poised in his hand. It made him sick that there was even a moments hesitation.</p>
<p><strong><em>"</em></strong><strong><em>Remember your bond, your ideals" </em></strong>rang the voice as the bars holding him began to wane.</p>
<p>Cardin was looking at him impatiently, "Come on Arc, we're waiting."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I said no, I won't do it, you want to report me go ahead. I won't hurt my friends just for your sick pleasure," the cage around him loosened further. He felt freer now than he had for a while.</p>
<p>"Throw the damn jar Arc, I am not playing with you"</p>
<p>Jaune turned, the jar heavy in his hand.</p>
<p>"I said… NO!" and with a swing it was suddenly airborne crashing and shattering against Cardin's chest. The sap left a bright red imprint on the dark metal. Cardin began to chuckle.</p>
<p>"Well, you've done it now"</p>
<p>Sky and Russel grabbed Jaune's arms.</p>
<p>"Let's play, shall we?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Everything hurt, his chest felt like a giant bruise and there was blood trickling from his split lip, but he was smiling as the bars holding him loosened with each punch.</p>
<p>"That wasn't smart Jaune, I'm gonna make sure that when I'm done your own mum won't recognise you"</p>
<p>Jaune laughed, an honest-to-god laugh for the first time in ages.</p>
<p>"You can do what you want to me," he turned his gaze to Cardin and felt a sliver of satisfaction at the way he recoiled slightly, "but you're not touching my team"</p>
<p>As the beating resumed Jaune could hear the rest of team CRDL.</p>
<p>"Idiot playing around thinking he's a huntsman."</p>
<p>"Loser, not much better than Grimm bait"</p>
<p>He hung his head and shut his eyes.</p>
<p><strong>"</strong><strong>Will you allow them to define who you are?" </strong>the same sonorous voice from before rang clearly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Will you be a bystander as they choose your future for you? A pretend hero can still be a hero. You've held fast to those that matter and chosen to protect them despite it giving you nothing."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Yeah but now I'm just getting pounded into the dirt, and I'll still have to leave them when this is all over'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>So, you've already made that decision? You refuse to even attempt to see them again?"</strong>
</p>
<p>Jaune's eyes opened. <em>'No, that's not fair. I won't let them decide for me,'</em></p>
<p>As he looked up, the ethereal butterfly from before flew across the glade.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Excellent, that is exactly what I wanted to hear, keep hold of your life, don't let anyone else define it."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>I hear you'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Now we should proceed with our contract at once, allow me to rid you of these brigands"</strong>
</p>
<p>As the voice spoke Jaune's head began to pulse. A large rush of wind came off him knocking back all of CRDL. He shakily got to his feet clutching at his head as it began to feel like it was splitting apart.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Let us continue"</strong>
</p>
<p>Jaune's vision seemed to darken, He could see his eyes reflected in the Sky's armour as they glowed an unnatural, golden yellow. CRDL remained huddled away from him. Drool began to drip from his mouth as pain encompassed his whole form.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>There are those that don't understand the value of loyalty and allow arrogance to be their guide. Will you let this injustice shine on this broken world?"</strong>
</p>
<p>There was a flash of blue light as Jaune felt his face warm. <em>'No, I won't, that's not me'</em></p>
<p>He raised his hand to his face and felt a metal shape warm to the touch. A mask. All he knew was that he had to get it off right now. He brushed his fingertips against the edge and gripped it. Pulling hard it came away from his face tearing his skin. The metallic scent of blood filled the clearing as warmth flowed down his face dripping onto the grass.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Excellent, I am thou and thou art I. The time has finally come, let us seal our contract in blood and run wild upon those who would hurt those dear to you. Let us teach them the true meaning of loyalty."</strong>
</p>
<p>Jaune could feel the blood on his face, the blood pumping through his veins as sparks and embers of fire trailed off his form. He looked towards CRDL locking eyes with Cardin and spoke one word.</p>
<p>"Persona"</p>
<p>The fire erupted around him becoming a blinding star in the grove before settling.</p>
<p>Jaune stood all traces of bruising and wounding gone. Blue fire had rushed to fill the space of his mask in as broken chain links dissolved into the air. His heart soared as the cage holding him shattered and the leash tore. But that wasn't what held CRDL's interest.</p>
<p>Above Jaune stood a two-and-a-half-meter tall titan of metal armour The faceplate held no room to be removed and had two golden stripes where the eyes would be. The shield and chest plate each had the Arc crest engraved on them and the armour itself was edged in a grey similar to his own armour. In its right hand it held a sword engraved with runes with an intricate pommel.</p>
<p>It glowed with an ethereal blue similar to the fire masking Jaune's face.</p>
<p>Jaune looked to Team CRDL and smirked all traces of meekness gone.</p>
<p>"Let's show them our resolve, Galahad!"</p>
<p>The knight flourished his sword and rushed forward. Cardin brought his mace up in front of him.</p>
<p>"<strong>Cleave</strong> Galahad" yelled Jaune swiping his hand across.</p>
<p>As if empowered by his words the knight swung his sword fiercely in a side motion knocking the mace from Cardin's hand and sending him flying back into a tree.</p>
<p>Cardin covered his face as the Galahad raised his sword. As the others ran forward to try and help Jaune yelled again.</p>
<p>"<strong>Vicious Strike</strong>!"</p>
<p>Galahad swung his sword in a wide arc letting loose a shining burst of energy that spanned outwards. It crashed into their auras and knocked them to the ground where they lay.</p>
<p>Galahad returned to Jaune and vanished as the mask reformed on his face. He was breathing heavily as he looked at the laid-out forms of Team CRDL.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>What was that. A persona?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>I am the other you which lies within, the gallant knight Galahad."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>So, you're still here, that's neat. I'm pretty tired so I might nap.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>We cannot sleep yet, there is still danger."</strong>
</p>
<p><em>'</em><em>What do you…?' </em>Growling began to fill the area as trees creaked and shifted showering red leaves into the clearing.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Oh, just fuck my life.'</em>
</p>
<p>Three Ursae stepped into view growling as the red lines on their bone masks flashed and glittered. From the spines and general bigness of one, Jaune realised it was a Major.</p>
<p>He contemplated whether he could outrun an Ursa.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>As much as it pains me to say we can't leave them"</strong>
</p>
<p>Team CRDL had just started getting to their feet. RDL seeing the Grimm turned tail and ran screaming past Jaune.</p>
<p><strong>"</strong><strong>They would abandon one of their own?"</strong> Galahad tsked, <strong>"Let us deal with the Grimm first."</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Right. Grimm first, assholes second. I can do this. I can do this'</em>
</p>
<p>"Persona!"</p>
<p>The mask on his face broke into shards and was consumed by an ethereal blue fire that covered his face. Galahad emerged above him weapons at the ready.</p>
<p>"Let's try this, <strong>Kouha</strong>!"</p>
<p>The runes on Galahad's sword began to glow a bright white each one letting of streams of white energy that coalesced into a medium ball at the point. Galahad swung the sword with a yell letting loose the bolt as it flew across the clearing and crashed into the head of one of the minor Ursa. It collided and detonated with a small flash breaking the bone mask across the top and splattering black ichor onto the grass. The Ursa drew it's head back up dazed as black streams trailed down its form.</p>
<p>The damaged Grimm fell back and he could see that it was hardly able to stand. Jaune drew Crocea Mors and ran forward, Galahad closely following behind. Running up to Cardin's prone form, Jaune stowed his shield and looped his arm under Cardin's. Pulling him to his feet he began backing up as the other two Ursae approached.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>I'm too slow, he's too damn heavy. Galahad can you take him'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Unfortunately, not, I do not possess much in the ability to carry others, as I am you there is no problem holding us, but another's heart is too heavy to bear."</strong>
</p>
<p><em>'</em><em>Okay then maybe,' </em>Jaune turned to see the Grimm getting closer.</p>
<p>"Hit them with a <strong>Vicious Strike</strong>!"</p>
<p>Galahad swung his sword and let loose the same arc of energy from before, except instead of it emerging radially it rushed towards the two creatures. It struck their chests leaving a deep gouge in the Major and cutting deep enough into the Minor to kill it. As it dissolved, the distance between Jaune and the Major grew enough for him to drop Cardin.</p>
<p>He drew his shield again as the broken mask Minor attempted to cut off their path. Jaune swung his sword clumsily aiming for the damaged area of it's face. He was rewarded with a sickening thunk as his blade embedded itself in the cracked skull. The minor began to dissolve as a roar came from behind. He turned to see the major standing much closer.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>How did it sneak up on me, it's like two tons!'</em>
</p>
<p>A heavy paw smashed into his chest and cracked against his aura. He flew back a few metres as the wind was knocked out of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Fucking ow'</em>
</p>
<p>Gasping for air he tried to get to his feet, ignoring the dull throb of pain in his chest. Jaune saw the Ursa crouched over Cardin.</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Damn it and he still doesn't have his weapon'</em>
</p>
<p>Cardin had his hands up ready to do something, anything to try and stop the Grimm as it raised one heavy paw to crush his head. Jaune ran forward, shield held to try and deflect it. A great sound of grinding metal rang out as the Ursa swung, its claws raking across the surface. However, it was not against Jaune's shield. Galahad had placed himself between the creature's arm and was holding fast against the rippling muscle straining his shield. Jaune could almost fell the stress the metal was under and realised he had to end this quickly.</p>
<p>Jaune took his sword and brought it in wide arc, swinging as hard as possible towards its neck. The edge cleaved through the softer flesh and, with a splash of oily Grimm blood, severed the head. It fell to the ground and rolled away as the body began to dissolve.</p>
<p>Jaune turned to Cardin staring down at him as the blue flames continued to dance upon his face.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, Jaune." Cardin was staring at him wide-eyed, "What was that?"</p>
<p>Galahad vanished into tinkling shards of ethereal glass as the mask formed back on Jaune's face. The mask disappeared in a flash of blue flame as Jaune held out his hand. Cardin gripped on to it and got to his feet before Jaune suddenly pulled him close.</p>
<p>"Don't ever mess with my team, with my friends again. Got it?" Jaune said as he gave Cardin a glare which seemed to chill his bones. He nodded and Jaune released his arm. Cardin took a second to look at him and, not liking whatever he saw in Jaune's eyes, ran.</p>
<p>Jaune looked up to the sun and smiled. The cage was finally broken, he was free.</p>
<p>His head came down as he heard people approach, he could make out the shocked face of his partner as she took in the dissolving Major. He grinned at her, and promptly collapsed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Persona Profile -</p>
<p>Galahad the Gallant Knight</p>
<p>One of the Knights of The Round Table from Arthurian Legend, Galahad was the illegitimate son of Sir Lancelot and one of three knights to find the holy grail. Wielding the sword Caliburn he was seen as the most perfect of all knights. He eventually ascended to heaven after completion of his quest.</p>
<p>Hope you are enjoying so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Persona Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments to tell me where I can improve or what you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft notes of a piano echoed through the cavern of his mind. There was a feminine voice singing, beautiful measured notes that caressed his ears. His eyes slowly fluttered open to the sight of blue velvet covering the roof. Sitting up he took in the unusually soft bench he was on and peered around. Surrounding him was a barren training ground similar to the ones used by Beacon. It was in a state of disrepair with cracked dummies, broken weapons, and dirty floors. Ever present was the royal blue colour that seemed to cover all the surfaces. Flooring mats, bundles of wraps that sat at the side, all of it was coloured blue. But most eye-catching was the large wooden desk present at the centre of the room.</p><p>Compelled by some internal force from which he could not resist Jaune rose to his feet and walked towards it. As he came closer, he began to make out figures by the desk. Sat behind the desk was an old man with an extremely long nose and a wide stretched grin sitting with his hands crossed. To the side of the desk was a young-looking girl with long white hair that stretched down her back. She was clothed in a dress matching the blue throughout the room and carried an extremely large book. He strained his eyes, but he couldn't seem to make out the title. More interestingly her eyes were a bright gold, like Blake's but more… unnatural.</p><p>Jaune approached the desk and sat in a chair in front of it. The long-nosed man looked him up and down, the grin on his face never wavering.</p><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room," he said. His voice was strangely pitchy being higher than Jaune would've expected and even creepier, he didn't seem to open his mouth, the smile on his face shifting as he spoke instead. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. My name is Igor and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed slightly before gesturing to side.</p><p>The girl stepped forward curtseying, "My name is Lavenza, a resident of this room, I am very pleased to meet you." The strange voice he'd been hearing! That's who she was?</p><p>Jaune tried to say something but it felt like his tongue was being held down with weights. Igor looked at him and chuckled.</p><p>"There will be time for explanations later, for now I just ask that you listen as your circumstances are truly unique. Usually only those who have signed a contract with us can enter the Velvet Room. Your universe seems to differ however, you are not a typical guest, yet this room will serve you all the same."</p><p>Igor took a moment letting Jaune catch up.</p><p>"You have cast off the chains placed on you by others and awakened to the power of a Persona. Truly remarkable." the grin widened, "A Persona is a manifestation of a person's other self, a mask they use to fight against hardship and strife. This room will serve as a measure of yours and others journey against this strife."</p><p>He crossed his arms again, "But for now our time is at a close, please remember we will be watching you closely."</p><p>Lavenza looked towards him and smiled, "It is time to wake huntsman and return to your hunt."</p><p>His eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier; drooping shut, the music filling his ears and softening his dreams.</p><hr/><p>Jaune awoke a second time in an unfamiliar place. Rather than the deep blue of the Velvet Room there was a stark white surrounding him and the smell of disinfectant in the air. Beacon's infirmary he was assuming. Luckily, despite all of Cardin's bullying and his losses in the arena, a combination of luck and Aura had kept his health good enough to avoid medical treatment, so he wasn't exactly familiar with it.</p><p><em>'</em><em>Velvet Room huh, was that all a dream?' </em>He moved his hand to his face expecting the smooth metal mask or the comforting flames but finding nothing.</p><p><em>'</em><em>Was that a dream as well… my Persona?' </em>His heart sank as he wondered. Maybe he was in the infirmary after Cardin and his team beat him black and blue. The twinges of pain from the rest of his body suggested so. Maybe his team was packing his stuff to kick him out right now.</p><p>Jaune's breaths started coming out shorter as he gripped the sheets. Was this it? Was he really going to be sent home or, worse to prison?</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>It was not a dream; you must calm yourself before we make a fool of ourselves."</strong>
</p><p>Jaune started in bed. <em>'Galahad? Is that you?'</em></p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Did you believe that you could be rid of me so easily? I am thou and thou art I so I will stand with thee until the end of time."</strong>
</p><p>He relaxed back sinking into the pillows.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Thank the Brothers. So, all of that happened then? Do you know what happened after?'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Unfortunately, I do not, I was unable to see after you lost consciousness"</strong>
</p><p>Oh yeah, his collapse. Before that he'd remembered seeing… Pyrrha! Jaune sat forward again wincing when the bruise on his chest pulsed in response.</p><p><em>'</em><em>Is she ok? I didn't see any more Ursa,' </em>He relaxed a little <em>'and she's Pyrrha. Ren and Nora were probably just behind as well.'</em></p><p>The door to the infirmary opened drawing Jaune's attention. Through the door walked his team.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Well speak of the devil and all'</em>
</p><p>They were distracted, an animated conversation between Nora and Pyrrha who's measured responses contrasted Nora's own wild motions. It cut off though when Nora looked towards the bed.</p><p>"Jaune-Jaune!"</p><p>She ran straight forward and crashed into him with a hug. His bruise ached in response, but he laughed and hugged her back. Ren and Pyrrha walked forward with Ren reaching out to place his hand on Nora's shoulder.</p><p>"Nora, give him some space ok?"</p><p>The girl nodded and stood, looking at Jaune with a wide smile. His partner was the next to speak.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>He stretched out, "Alright, a few aches and bruises but not too bad."</p><p>She smiled at that. "That's good, we were worried."</p><p>Jaune started to smile back before his expression dropped. "Hey, can we all talk after this?"</p><p>Ren and Nora shared a slightly bewildered look whilst Pyrrha's smile seemed to strain ever so slightly.</p><p>"Of course, where"</p><p>"The uh, roof from before?"</p><p>She nodded before reaching over and gently squeezing his arm the smile on her face softening slightly.</p><p>"We'll leave you to rest a little longer."</p><p>Releasing him she turned and began to walk out. Ren laid his hand on his shoulder, the pressure comforting in the quiet way Ren was. He began to walk out as well as Nora saluted before following him out.</p><p>Jaune sat in bed mulling over everything he had to say.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>This won't be easy will it'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>No, I don't believe it will. It is necessary however."</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The medical staff came by and discharged him with a clean bill of health. Lessons had already ended for the day, so he began to make his way towards the dorms and the rooftop where everything had changed. On his way there however, he was waylaid by several colourful distractions.</p><p>"Hey Jaune, good to see you're up and about!" came Ruby's cheery call to him. Behind her was the rest of Team RWBY all looking towards him with various expressions of apathy.</p><p>His hand came up behind his head in what he was quickly realising was a habit.</p><p>"Hey Ruby, thanks I'm feeling much better."</p><p>Yang stepped forward a smirk on her face.</p><p>"Was that before or after Pyrrha's visit?"</p><p>He felt his cheeks heat up as Ruby scolded her sister. When the heat finally dissipated, he looked up to see Weiss observing him with a curious look on her face.</p><p>"Is it true?"</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>What is she asking about?'</em>
</p><p>"Is what true?"</p><p>"Did you manage to take down a Major by yourself. Nora kept going on about it."</p><p>So that apparently made more waves than he thought it would. He nodded his head. Weiss looked at him with a slightly less glacial expression than usual. Eventually finding whatever she was looking for she began to walk down the hallway. Blake followed her nodding at Jaune as she went. Yang and Ruby gave their farewells and followed them down the hall.</p><p>Jaune shook his head and continued, eventually heading up to the roof. The vistas from last time greeted him with the air warm and humid with the trappings of spring. He sat on the edge of the roof and waited.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>So, a Persona, Igor mentioned it but what are you exactly?'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>I cannot answer that question fully, but you can be safe in knowing that I am a part of you."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>That mask thing from before, that wasn't a one-off superpower show was it?'</em>
</p><p>Galahad chuckled, <strong>"No your power is secured. However, the rush of power you felt was likely due to my awakening. Whilst you may use me again, I would recommend testing the boundaries of your own strength in a safe area"</strong></p><p>Jaune nodded before settling in to wait.</p><p>After some time, he heard the door swing open. Turning he was greeted with the sight of his partner her armour glinting in the moonlight, and Nora and Ren each taking in their surroundings. He stood and walked over to them.</p><p>"Hey," he said, "thanks for coming."</p><p>He took a deep breath as their eyes focused on to him,</p><p>"So, I wanted to start by apologising. I took you all for granted and let myself be used to hurt you. And as an apology for that I think it's time I told you the truth."</p><p>They looked to him, waiting. So he spoke, about his desires and pressures from the past, his lack of training and his lies and the leash that had been tightened around his neck as well as the cold metal of the cage that held him. When he was done, he could see Nora's fists tightening and prepared himself for what came next, closing his eyes.</p><p>To his surprise he felt arms encircle him holding on tightly, opening his eyes to see Nora hugging on to him as well as Pyrrha holding his arm. Ren's eyes were stormy but, as he was starting to realise, not directed at him.</p><p>"You were dealing with that the whole time, and you didn't tell us?" The soft tone of Nora's voice cut went straight to his heart knocking the words from him. "We don't care about your transcripts; you're enough. You're our fearless leader after all."</p><p>Ren walked up next to him. "It was not good of you to not ask for help Jaune. We would have felt awful if something happened to you. Transcripts or not you're our friend."</p><p>Pyrrha was the last to speak. "You might not have had the best reasons for coming but I believe that your destiny is to become a great huntsman. We'll be with you as well, every step of the way." She finished off with a smile.</p><p>Jaune could feel tears beginning to rise. Sniffling hard, he hugged Nora back and then stepped away.</p><p>"Thank you, seriously. I'm so sorry about before and I promise I'll make it up to you."</p><p>He composed himself wiping his eyes and clearing his throat.</p><p>"But first I need to show you something. Something important."</p><p>That made them curious as they looked to him in confusion. Even Pyrrha had no idea of where the conversation was going.</p><p>"When I beat the Major, when I fought Cardin. I wasn't on my own exactly. I'm not sure if it's a semblance or not but I wanted to introduce you to them."</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>How do I do this?'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Search for me in the sea of your soul. You will understand when you find it"</strong>
</p><p>Jaune slowed his breath and closed his eyes. Memories from the clearing rose unbidden to him. The feeling of freedom, the satisfaction of removing the mask and the euphoria of summoning. He felt his Aura clench around something within and, opening his eyes willed it to the surface.</p><p>The flash of blue fire signified his mask's materialisation as the shaped metal manifested on his face. The rest of his team had stepped back as his fingers came up to the edge. He gently lifted it the blue flames taking its place. Raising the metal above his head he could feel it break and crack as he called out.</p><p>"Persona"</p><p>The mask burnt away as Galahad appeared from the shards. Floating above Jaune the moonlight shone off the angular plates of his armour. His sword was stowed in a sheath on his waist whilst the shield was hooked onto his back. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora looked up at the giant figure which had appeared behind their leader, dumbfounded.</p><p>"W-what is that?" came Pyrrha's unusually shaken question.</p><p>Jaune smirked as the familiar confidence filled his veins.</p><p>"He's called Galahad, and he's me. Or something like that at least"</p><p><strong>"</strong><strong>Pleasure to meet the valued team of my user." </strong>Intoned Galahad whilst giving a bow. He floated down to the surface of the roof and settled. <strong>"I am a Persona, the representation of the other self."</strong></p><p>His team still looked confused so Jaune continued.</p><p>"I can summon him and he's capable of hitting really hard and doing what I think is magic." He looked to Galahad, "Is it magic?"</p><p>Galahad paused for a moment before looking down at the sword. <strong>"You know, now that I think about it, I'm really not sure."</strong></p><p>The ridiculousness of the situation broke the tension as Nora and Pyrrha began to giggle with Ren hiding a small smile.</p><p>"Well I can definitely see the similarities" said Pyrrha through her mirth. She walked closer to him followed quickly by the others. Reaching out a hand she looked to Jaune, asking for permission. He nodded, and she placed her hand on the chest plate.</p><p>"He's warm."</p><p>She removed her hand. "So, he fought with you?"</p><p>"Yeah," he frowned, "although I guess he did most of the fighting. That's not all though."</p><p>Jaune launched into an explanation of the strange dreams he had been having, the Velvet Room, Igor and Lavenza. When he was done his team were looking at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"You've certainly had an interesting couple weeks." Said Ren with a rare tone of surprise in his voice. "I've never read or heard about anything like that before."</p><p>"Yeah I don't understand it fully yet, I don't think they're bad but I'm not certain. But I have one more favour to ask." He looked directly at Pyrrha, "What you said before, about training me. Is that offer still available?"</p><p>Pyrrha looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Of course."</p><p>"Thank you. Awakening to Galahad was more than just a wake-up call. It was a promise. I promised that I wouldn't let those around me define my life. That I would hold fast to my ideals and protect those close to me. And that starts with learning to be a better leader, and I can't do that by myself. I know I don't deserve it but," He looked to Ren and Nora, "I need all of your help."</p><p>Nora saluted, "Of course fearless leader, I'll have you ship shape in no time." she said with her normal bounciness.</p><p>Ren sighed with a smile on his face. "I can't promise that I'll be much help, but I'll do my best where I can."</p><p>Jaune felt like the grin on his face could split it in two. "Thank you, so much."</p><p>Ren and Nora both nodded and began to make their way back inside sensing the conversations end. Jaune began to follow them only for Pyrrha to put an arm on his shoulder.</p><p>"Pyrrha?"</p><p>She pulled him back and pushed him to the floor.</p><p>"What was that for?" he asked from the ground his bruise smarting slightly.</p><p>Pyrrha stood over him. "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground," She held out her hand which he gripped as he stood. "Let's try that again." They smiled at each other as the moon glittered above.</p><hr/><p>After his promise made on the roof, Team JNPR took to teaching their leader what they knew. Mornings outside of lessons were spent with Ren reviewing meditation techniques to stay calmer in battle and focus his mind. Nora had an absolutely spartan training regime set up for him that left his bones aching and muscles on fire whilst she put him to shame. Evening were dedicated to the rooftop where him and Pyrrha worked to improve his sword play. Going endlessly over stances and repeated motions to get him used to holding his sword more comfortably and striking more efficiently.</p><p>Each day ended with him tired and sore, his head hitting the pillow and him blacking out. He woke each morning achy ready to face another day of hellish training. But he couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. His team felt closer than ever and he could see the slow progress he was making every day. Galahad was also a constant presence providing words of encouragement as well as advice where he could. It seemed like ever since he'd awoken his mind felt clearer and more open.</p><hr/><p>On the weekend they found themselves in one of the training rooms which Jaune had booked for their use. Running through the standard warm-ups Jaune gestured to them to come over.</p><p>Nora spoke first, "So Jaune-Jaune, what are we spending our weekend for here? We can train anywhere."</p><p>"I had an idea for today. I wanted to try working with Galahad more without showing him to the other teams. I'm not sure if he's my semblance or something else but working with him saved me last time. I think implementing him as part of our team might help in the future."</p><p>His team looked at each other, he could see the excitement at the prospect of seeing the Persona on each of their faces.</p><p>"Right, lets get started."</p><p>Jaune felt the tug at his soul as the mask formed. His fingertips grazed it as it broke apart summoning Galahad.</p><p><strong>"</strong><strong>Good afternoon everyone" </strong>he said getting greeting backs.</p><p>"So where should we start?"</p><p>Ren spoke up stepping forward slightly, "First we should probably start with the costs."</p><p>Jaune cocked his head to the side, "Costs?"</p><p>"Yes, semblances are fuelled by Aura. Using any of them burns your Aura at different rates requiring careful management of your pool." He held up his scroll. "From the Aura meters we can see that calling Galahad doesn't seem to use up any." The green bar next to the frankly awful picture of Jaune was still at 100%. "So maybe just trying using different moves?"</p><p>Jaune nodded and set about experimenting. Through the afternoon they tested the various spells and skills open to him. Galahad seemed to have a small array with, <strong>Cleave</strong> and <strong>Vicious Strike </strong>being among the stronger ones. His magic was strong as well, entertaining the team with the balls of light being thrown around the room, small detonations occurring wherever they contacted. Jaune also found that he could use a widespread version of <strong>Kouha </strong>called <strong>Makouha </strong>that fired off a small salvo of bolts.</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>There is one more that you should know about."</strong>
</p><p>Jaune paused from where he was practicing stances breathing heavily, Galahad floating above him.</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>The spell Hama, it should not be used lightly and maybe never against human opponents."</strong>
</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>It uses the power of our magic to attempt to compel life to leave the body."</strong>
</p><p>Jaune froze as a cold feeling spread through his body. An instant kill spell? That was way too much firepower to mess around with, why did he even have something like that?</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>It is only a low chance as our magic is weak, but I would not risk using this against our non-Grimm opponents even in the case of Aura"</strong>
</p><p>Jaune nodded returning to his practice, trying to ignore the weight that had settled in his stomach. "That I agree with"</p><p>Training continued for the better part of a few hours before Ren got his attention.</p><p>"If this is a semblance, its unlike anything else I've heard of"</p><p>Pyrrha walked up as well. "I've never seen anything like it either during my time at Sanctum."</p><p>Jaune frowned. He knew Pyrrha didn't like to think about tournaments when at Beacon so the fact she volunteered that information touched him. It also provided more questions if someone with her experience had never fought against it before. Semblances varied greatly but even then, there was the chance of people having powers that resembled each other.</p><p>"Well what do we know?"</p><p>Ren cleared his throat before continuing. "It seems like Aura is only consumed when you cast a spell or if Galahad has to hold against something. Normal blocks are fine but straining against an extreme force," he gestured to where Nora was smashing apart dummies like they were glass on a lightning high, "seems to consume Aura. Physical skills don't seem to have an effect on Aura so I'm not really sure what they use."</p><p>"I might have an idea for that." Pyrrha interjected, "Over the period of you practicing with them it seemed like your footwork was getting sloppier. I might be wrong but were you getting more tired?"</p><p>Jaune nodded still out of breath, "Yeah… I'm exhausted now but isn't that normal?"</p><p>Pyrrha shook her head, "This is different from that, normal exhaustion wouldn't happen as quickly for you. It seems like using physical skills drains your stamina faster than just swinging your sword."</p><p>Galahad spoke in Jaune's mind. <strong>"This would be true; from what I can explain we are linked, my life is connected to yours. This also means damage to me would be relayed to you"</strong></p><p>Jaune told the others what Galahad had said.</p><p>"So, I guess damage to him will transfer to your Aura. He's a big target so you'll have to be careful." His partner looked at him worried as he breathed heavily, "Are you sure you didn't overextend today?"</p><p>Jaune grit his teeth as he took in his aching muscles. "I'm fine but here would probably be a good place to stop. My legs are starting to feel like liquid."</p><p>She giggled at that and nodded.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere Team RWBY was undergoing their own training. With the news of the upcoming Vytal Festival the entire school seemed to be humming with an excitement and tension rarely seen. So much so that even they were using their Saturday to train against Grimm in the Emerald Forest.</p><p>Smokey particles flowed into the air as a Beowolf dissolved in the grasp of one Yang Xiao-Long. Dropping it she went to her belt and threw two lines of shells into the air, catching one on each gauntlet and reloading. While she loved having weekends to herself, she had to admit spending time in the forest with her team and little sister, taking out Grimm. It wasn't a bad way to kill time.</p><p>Looking to the side she saw Weiss fighting as elegant as ever. Beowolves at this level were more target practice than anything serious and she danced around them making quick cuts with Myrtenaster that hamstringed and bloodied opponents. Anytime something got too close she sent them back with a glyph or a well-timed burst of Dust.</p><p>Blake was similarly dealing with a small group by herself. Using her clones, she would confuse and distract individual wolves before dispatching them quickly, only to vanish as fast as she arrived. It was efficient and brutal, speaking volumes to the girl's fighting style.</p><p>Ruby on the other hand was enjoying herself more than was strictly necessary. Any chance to show off her baby had her energetic and ready to go. She sped between Grimm, petals aflutter in the wind left in her wake. Swinging the giant weapon she cleanly cut Grimm down, bisecting or mutilating them as black ichor flew. She gleefully bounced between them as she reminded the group exactly why she'd been chosen to be skipped to Beacon.</p><p>Yang shook her head shaking off the familiar awe that set in every time she watched her sister fight. Seeing an approaching Beowolf she cocked Ember Celica and rushed forward. Team RWBY would win that festival, she was sure of it. After all they were the best team, right?</p><hr/><p>Jaune relaxed in the cafeteria. After training yesterday, him and his team collectively decided on taking the day off. So, after finishing a breakfast planned by Pyrrha he turned to the rest of them and RWBY.</p><p>"Are you guys free today?"</p><p>RWBY turned to him, Ruby in curiosity and Weiss in thinly veiled anger.</p><p>"If this is some ploy to get a date with me Arc- "</p><p>"No it's nothing like that" he said quickly surprising the table. Ever since awakening, the clarity that possessed his mind had helped him think through stuff. He still had feelings for Weiss, that much was certain, but he realised the way he was approaching her wasn't helping anyone, much less his case. It was just making her uncomfortable and he was lucky that she was still willing to even be around him. His feelings were genuine but he'd have to find a different way to show that.</p><p>"I was just wondering if anyone felt like going into town today, it's a nice day and all and maybe we could find something fun to… do?" he trailed off seeing the table looking at him weirdly. "Oh, come on, it wasn't that weird a suggestion, right? We're all friends, we might as well."</p><p>Yang was the first to recover, "It's not a bad idea, where were you thinking?"</p><p>It was Jaune's turn to be on the backfoot, "I didn't actually think ahead that far, honestly this was further than I expected to get."</p><p>Ruby started giggling, "That sounds more like you Jaune." She paused, thinking "How about the arcade in the Vale Grand Shopping Mall. That way there's stuff to do for us and if for some reason people don't like videogames," she looked at Weiss who rolled her eyes back at her, "then there's stuff for them to do."</p><p>Jaune nodded, a smile on his face. "That sounds good Ruby."</p><p>Weiss and Blake exchanged looks with the white-haired girl speaking up. "What if we don't feel like going?"</p><p>Ruby frowned, "Well I'm not going to force you, but come onnnn Weiss. It would be fun, a Team RWBY-JNPR bonding experience." She finished with a nod.</p><p>Weiss sighed, "Well I suppose a little time off wouldn't hurt."</p><p>Ruby beamed brightly to the point where Jaune felt like he had to cover his eyes.</p><p>After finishing their meal, they made their way down to the Bullhead station, catching a flight down to the city.</p><hr/><p><em>'</em><em>This was a good idea' </em>Jaune reflected as he looked around the arcade. Amongst the flashing lights and various musical tones emanating from the machines the teams were settling into a comfortable outing. Off to the side Ren and Blake were talking quietly, if Jaune strained he could hear scattered words discussing various books.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Trust those two to come to an arcade and just talk about books'</em>
</p><p>Nora had grabbed Weiss and, against the girl's will, was pulling her between machines demonstrating what each one did before handing it over to her. Weiss looked lost and her patience seemed to be thinning, but she didn't seem to mind too much. Yang and Pyrrha were playing some sort of racing game that sparked both of their competitive streaks. Despite the casual clothing and hoodie Pyrrha was wearing as a disguise the two were attracting a small crowd simply from the intensity of their battle.</p><p>He felt a sharp nudge in his side as his fellow team leader looked at him.</p><p>"Come on Jaune, keep up"</p><p>He returned his sight to the FPS game that she had chosen. Pixelated Grimm on the screen were obliterated as she completely outscored him.</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>I hate to say it, but I'm thinking that she has you beat"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Makes sense, I mean girl meet gun, girl use gun, girl get good at gun, right? Meanwhile I don't have any ranged options outside of what you can help me with.'</em>
</p><p>As the final Grimm burst into pixelated black, she turned to him triumphantly, "I win, now you owe me a drink."</p><p>Jaune looked at her dryly, "I don't remember agreeing to that." A small smile rose to his face. "But sure, after all an Arc never goes back on his word"</p><p><strong>"</strong><strong>True honour, I am proud to see it" </strong>Galahad said with sarcasm.</p><p>Ruby smiled widely before looking around the arcade as well. He knew that she was seeing what he had.</p><p>"Thanks Jaune."</p><p>"For what?" he replied genuinely confused, "you suggested the arcade."</p><p>"Yeah but you said that we should go together. It's just nice you know. Seeing everyone getting along like this. I was worried about meeting people when I came to Beacon. You were the first to change that."</p><p>He reached over and ruffled her hair. During times like this he was painfully reminded of his own sisters.</p><p>She whined at him and knocked his hand off before glaring at him. Despite giving him what she thought was a serious glare it was about as threatening as a puppy staring him down. He still held up his hands in surrender.</p><p>"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"</p><p>After finishing at the arcade with Yang and Pyrrha's duel ending spectacularly when Nora collided with both knocking them off, they went to a small café having lunch and relaxing.</p><hr/><p>The time had finally come, combat class. He had carefully kept Galahad under wraps where no-one outside JNPR knew about him. He had trained a little improving his stance making him harder to knock over. He had a calmer mind courtesy of Ren. This time he was going to win, this time for sure.</p><p>The familiar tune was playing again as metal clashed against metal. Except instead of sounding like a funeral dirge, it felt like the soundtrack to his own action movie. So maybe he was a little overconfident, a little too excited but he finally felt slightly readier to fight. Was this what all the others felt before they fought?</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Calm yourself, it will do you no good to get worked up, we need to focus"</strong>
</p><p>Jaune agreed with that, trying to remember what Ren told him about clearing his mind. He took deep breaths and let the excitement start to ebb out. His leg kept bouncing up and down though as his hand gripped his knee</p><p>"Could Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester please come to the arena." came the call from Professor Goodwitch.</p><p>This was it. Cardin had left his team alone and eased off on bullying him after the forest. Fights in the arena however were another breed. Cardin pushed him harder being more careful with his moves and striking firmer when he could. Jaune had taken the last couple losses since Forever Fall with grace whilst training with Galahad. But this time he was going to prove himself.</p><p>After emerging from the changing room in his armour he stood across from Cardin, Crocea Mors drawn and ready, slipping into the stance Pyrrha had been beating into his head.</p><p>"This match will continue until one combatant's Aura enters the red, they surrender or I call an end." She held her hand above her head. "Begin" she said swiping it down.</p><p>Cardin immediately began rushing Jaune swinging his mace in a powerful sideways sweep attempting to knock his shield away. Jaune braced himself taking the strike and feeling it reverberate through his being. He rotated his shield leading the mace to slip off it to the side and followed up by trying to slash at Cardin's chest. Cardin dodged back keeping his eyes focused on Jaune's.</p><p>"Is that everything you've got?" he shouted.</p><p>"We've only just started." came Jaune's reply.</p><p>Jaune took the offensive this time running forward whilst keeping his shield up to deflect any blows. Cardin brough his mace up clashing it against his shield. Both of them locked into place refusing to give an inch to the other. Jaune's other hand brought his sword up successfully landing a hit on Cardin's legs. It sparked against his Aura and Cardin let out a cry before Jaune followed up with a weak shield bash creating some distance between the two.</p><p>Cardin took a moment to consider him breathing slightly more deeply before backing up. He flicked a switch on the handle of his mace and slammed it into the ground. A series of explosions crashed down a path towards him. Jaune brought his shield up but was still knocked from his feet landing heavily on his back.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>The armour really did not help stick the landing'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>It's time"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>I agree'</em>
</p><p>Jaune got to his feet as Cardin readied another explosive. He reached deep within, eyes shut, feeling all the colours and intents making up the sea of his soul. Latching onto a familiar mask he pulled. His eyes snapped open as his mask took form. He didn't even need to touch it this time.</p><p>"Come forth, Galahad!"</p><p>The mask broke apart freeing the blue fire and releasing his other self. Galahad emerged behind Jaune weapons drawn and golden eyes focused. Cardin's face whitened as he took in the figure from the forest and Jaune could hear gasps from the crowd.</p><p>"Now, <strong>Cleave</strong>, cut him down Galahad."</p><p>The Persona shot past Jaune bringing his sword down as it shimmered with power. It collided with the mace in Cardin's hand forcing him to grasp it tightly with both lest it be forced out of his grasp. Jaune took the moment to capitalise on the opening, closing the distance and landing a heavy blow on Cardin's stomach which sent the boy reeling back.</p><p>"Let's light it up, <strong>Kouha</strong>!"</p><p>A ball of light formed and was flung colliding with the exposed chest plate of his opponent. It detonated, the force of it sending Cardin off his feet a couple feet back.</p><p>"One more!"</p><p>A second bolt crashed into the shaky form of Cardin as he attempted to stand. It collided with his side and sent him sprawling across the ground. Jaune rushed forward with Galahad in close pursuit. As Cardin scrambled, Jaune brought Crocea Mors to bear pointing down towards Cardin's throat.</p><p>"Yield" he said, face full of dancing flames.</p><p>"I yield, I yield!" Cardin shouted.</p><p>Professor Goodwitch nodded, "The victor of this bout by surrender is Jaune Arc."</p><p>The mask reformed on his face as Galahad disappeared, before it too blinked away in a warming rush of blue fire. He could hear Galahad laughing with approval within his mind. Looking up at the meters he could see that his Aura was over Cardin's, just barely in the green whilst Cardin's was halfway into the yellow. Large Aura supplies helped apparently.</p><p>Professor Goodwitch delivered her judgement. "Mr Winchester, whilst I applaud your improvement in consideration you failed to adapt to changing circumstances quickly enough. Mr Arc. You have improved by leaps and bounds from what you were and apparently have awoken to your semblance as well, a powerful one at that." She looked down at him and gave a soft smile, "I hope this continues to be a trend."</p><p>Jaune's heart sang, he could see Ruby up in the stands gesturing to him and talking rapidly to everyone else. Other students were looking at him in disbelief and he could clearly hear a lot of conversation about Galahad. Finally, he looked to his team. They were all staring at him, different levels of exuberance on their face but all smiling. He made eye contact with his partner before breaking into one himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and again to be clear Jaune will not be the only person with a Persona. Social Links also won't be appearing in the traditional sense, but for that you'll have to wait and see</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unstoppable Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So updating AO3 slower than fanfiction as there doesn't seem to be much interest on this site.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter 4 – Unstoppable Force</em>
</p><hr/><p>Jaune's heart pounded in his chest as the adrenaline of the fight ebbed away. The chattering from the stands threaded through the air discussing the fight. After all it wasn't every day that someone summoned a giant, armoured knight to fight with them.</p><p>He took a deep breath to still his heart and began to make his way towards the locker room before stopping. Turning towards where Cardin was still sprawled he saw him, now on his knees, struggling to stand.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Looks like that last bolt knocked the wind out of him'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Indeed, well at least that will be a reminder to him."</strong>
</p><p>Jaune considered his prior tormentor before sighing. Walking over, he extended his hand.</p><p>"Good match."</p><p>Cardin's head snapped up. Breathing heavily with beads of sweat running down his face he reached out and grasped it firmly.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>After pulling the boy to his feet Jaune started back to the changing room.</p><p>"Arc!" came the call from behind.</p><p>He shifted his gaze back.</p><p>"This time you won. But don't get used to it. Next time I'll kick your ass, so make sure you're not comfortable."</p><p>Jaune smiled, his smirk full of challenge.</p><p>"Good luck Winchester. You don't own me anymore; I won't be held down by you."</p><p>Entering the changing room his thoughts wandered.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>I… actually won. Like honestly won."</em>
</p><p>As the shock subsided, a wide smile grew on his face. He flung his hands to the air, whooping loudly.</p><p>"I WON, I WON."</p><p>He could hear Galahad chuckling within, a deep rumbling sound that warmed his core spreading through his body from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>We did well Jaune. A victory is no small feat. But now is not the time for complacency. Your heart has grown, can you feel it?"</strong>
</p><p>Jaune stopped his impromptu celebration. Closing his eyes he searched inwards until he felt Galahad's quickly familiar presence.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>A new skill?'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>That's right, you're getting better at identifying that. You now possess the skill Tarukaja. This increases someone's attack power allowing them to be more forceful for a time."</strong>
</p><p>Considering this Jaune responded. "So, we can learn new skills and this one can help others as well as me?"</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>I'm glad to see you're still quick on the uptake. Yes, as you learn and grow so does your heart. As your heart grows, I will learn new skills. So keep fighting, do not grow lazy through the breaking of your cage. Instead get even stronger till you can stand, a warrior that you are proud of."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>You're right. Now's just the beginning.'</em>
</p><p>He felt Galahad beam at that, the warm feeling suffusing him again.</p><hr/><p>After changing out of his armour he made his way up to the stands. As soon as he entered there was a flurry of noise and questions being shouted at him from all angles.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"When could you do that?"</p><p>"Teach me!"</p><p>It was honestly a little overwhelming and Jaune shrank back as people encroached closer and closer.</p><p>"Give him some space!"</p><p>He had never been so happy to hear his team as Nora, quite literally, fought her way through the crowd to grasp his arm, before she, to his shock, pulled him into a hold over her head and sprinted back to the waiting JNPR and RWBY.</p><p>Plopping him heavily into a seat she took her own place next to Ren.</p><p>"Thanks Nora."</p><p>"No problem fearless leader." She said flashing him a salute.</p><p>Jaune only had a moment of peace before he became aware of something moving towards him rapidly. Throwing himself to the side was an exercise in futility as High Velocity Missile Ruby crashed into his torso knocking him back into his seat.</p><p>"Jaune! That was amazing, why didn't you tell me you found your semblance?"</p><p>Whilst her tone was mostly curious, Jaune could pick up the faint traces of hurt in her voice as well as the frown on her face. As he hugged her back, he said.</p><p>"Sorry Rubes, I wasn't trying to be mean I swear. This is really recent, and I wanted time to work on it and surprise the others in the class."</p><p>"Okay but no more of that, I want to know straight away if something as cool as that happens." she said, seemingly satisfied with the explanation.</p><p>After disentangling themselves, Jaune was surprised to see Weiss walking over to him.</p><p>"What was that exactly Arc? Where did you learn to do that?" she demanded.</p><p>"I suppose we can call it a semblance. I just kind of picked it up?"</p><p>Weiss looked him up and down. "You seem to have no trouble summoning that creature."</p><p>Inside of him Galahad bristled.</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Creature!"</strong>
</p><p>Finally seeming to settle on a conclusion she spoke. "Arc, this weekend you will assist me with something. Come by our room promptly, early in the morning on Saturday." she then turned sharply, making her way back to her seat.</p><p>"O… kay?"</p><p>Pyrrha was staring after Weiss and both Ruby and Blake looked dumbfounded.</p><p>Yang just turned to him with a sigh, "So Vomit Boy you gonna explain that?"</p><p>"Again with the nickname, motion sickness is a valid problem you know." he sighed, "I don't have a ton of time to fully explain it now, but I'll do it later."</p><p>She nodded at this before turning back to the arena whilst Ruby stared him down. She gestured to her eyes then back to him. Hearing a little chuckle from the side and saw his team looking at him warmly.</p><p>"Well done Jaune." Pyrrha whispered to him as Professor Goodwitch took the stage. "Truly, well done."</p><p>Jaune sat and tried to pretend that he wasn't grinning like an idiot.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the week passed quickly. True to his word, Jaune didn't get complacent, keeping up his training. A single win over Cardin where he didn't even send his Aura to the red was not where he was willing to leave things. Whilst the physical aspects of his training had improved greatly, studying still continued to elude him.</p><p>"Faunus war, hunting incidents, huntsman rules…" Jaune's head was spinning with information. "There's so much."</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Guess this is what I get for skipping combat school.'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>There is quite a lot."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know any of this right.'</em>
</p><p>Galahad was silent for a moment. <strong>"I do not…"</strong></p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Are you… embarrassed?'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>While it is true that I am you, that unfortunately counts for studies as well. I must confess a little shame in not being able to help in your growth."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Its okay Gal' I'm just glad you're here'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Gal?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Yeah it's kinda long winded to call you Galahad all the time. You don't mind, do you?'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Of course not. I appreciate it."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>You know, you talk a lot more than I thought you would. Since you gave that whole, I am you speech I sorta expected you to be in the background.'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>I know not whether this is an abnormality, but I do not mind it. It is nice to be able to converse."</strong>
</p><p>Jaune nodded his agreement. He flipped to the next page of his textbook.</p><hr/><p>Saturday arrived with little fanfare. Jaune woke up early to his alarm, stretching and looking around to see his team still asleep. Showering quickly and pulling on his Pumpkin Pete hoodie, he made his way across the hall knocking sharply on the door.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>I wonder what Weiss wants me for?'</em>
</p><p>Despite everything he couldn't help but feel a little excited. Even though it wasn't a date the fact that Weiss was considering even talking to him alone meant that their relationship wasn't as bad as he feared. Slight acquaintance was better than hated after all.</p><p>He heard muffled noise from inside. Yang's voice and the thump of something against the door. Eventually the lock clicked, and the door swung open. Weiss stood in her normal combat skirt.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Does she even own another outfit. I suppose I can't complain though, only one hoodie an all.'</em>
</p><p>She took a second to consider him, before stepping through and closing the door.</p><p>"Arc. Good morning. You are probably wondering what it is that we're doing today."</p><p>"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little curious."</p><p>"Follow me and I'll tell you."</p><p>She began to make her way down the hallway, Jaune gaped for a moment before hurrying after her.</p><p>Eventually they ending up in one of Beacon's many courtyards. In the centre was a large tree standing tall, leaves fluttering in the wind. Weiss walked in before sighing and turning to him.</p><p>"I've asked you here today Arc because loathe as I am to admit it. I need your help."</p><p>Jaune considered this, a bit prickly but she did ask for his help. "What do you need?"</p><p>"First, that figure you summoned; I want to know more about it. Is it a semblance?"</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>I suppose I did say I would tell them more soon.'</em>
</p><p>"It's sort of a semblance, we're not entirely sure yet. It's called a Persona." he admitted.</p><p>She gave him an inquisitive look. "An interesting name. Show me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You understand me, right? I said show me. I want to observe this for myself."</p><p>Jaune sighed, his patience thinning slightly. "Sure, I guess."</p><p>Searching his soul, he clutched the mask and pulled it to his face. Weiss' eyes widened as the azure flames covered his face before receding into his mask. She continued to gape as the mask broke apart summoning Galahad from within his soul. He emerged next to him, shield and sword stowed. Jaune looked back to Weiss who seemed to be processing what she was seeing.</p><p>"I saw it before but seeing the creature up close is different. Does the fire hurt?"</p><p>Jaune shook his head even as Galahad shouted in his head, "No its kinda like the sun shining on my face."</p><p>Weiss walked around Galahad, her face going through several different expression.</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Ma'am I'd ask that you don't inspect me like some sort of prize turkey."</strong>
</p><p>She jumped back with a start. "It talks?"</p><p>"<em>He </em>talks. His name is Galahad."</p><p>She nodded at this. "Could you send him back?"</p><p>Jaune nodded and Galahad vanished in a flash.</p><p>"So, the summoning seems to be related to the mask." Weiss spoke quietly. She sighed, "Do you know about the Schnee semblance?"</p><p>"Uh…"</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Of course you wouldn't. Well I suppose I can educate you. As opposed to most semblances the Schnee semblance is hereditary. That means passed down through blood."</p><p>Jaune rolled his eyes, <em>'I know that for crying out loud.'</em></p><p>"It is divided into two functions, we have our glyphs which you have most likely observed me using." she paused, "We also have the lesser known facet. A Schnee is capable of summoning spectral versions of enemies we have defeated."</p><p>She looked at him. "And that is what I've asked you here to help with."</p><p>He was confused. Part of him was touched by the fact that Weiss was asking him for help with something as important as a semblance. A larger part was wondering how he was supposed to help with a semblance he knew nothing about. "Weiss, I'd love to help but I'm don't really think I can. I mean I'm pretty sure our semblances are kinda different."</p><p>She held her hand up, "Just listen for a moment before blustering at me. I'd like you to talk me through the mechanics of your summoning and see if it can help me with mine."</p><p>That seemed reasonable, if a little hopeful, but she was really starting to try his patience.</p><p>"Alright, well as you've already pointed out the summoning is tied to this mask. From what I've figured out the mask represents me hiding myself. Removing it is sort of like… showing my true self. To draw it out I just have to-"</p><p>"While this is interesting, I was more asking the actual theory behind the summoning. For example, the dust requirements if any, the aura stress, any fluctuations based on surroundings."</p><p>"Uh. I don't actually have anything like that to hand."</p><p>"So how did you learn it, I've been studying past accounts of Schnee semblance use to find out what triggers it. They are very detailed but I understand that there are small variations for each person, but you have to know something."</p><p>Jaune sighed, "Weiss I can't tell you anything like that. It's just a feeling, most of the time it just feels instinctual when I want to summon him."</p><p>Weiss' gaze turned colder, "Of course I couldn't expect much from you. What was I thinking?"</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>The cheek of this one!"</strong>
</p><p>Jaune had to agree, he turned away from her and began walking. If he was lucky, he might be able to catch breakfast with the rest of his team.</p><p>"Arc, where are you going? We're not done yet" she yelled after him.</p><p>"I think we are. I want to help you Weiss, really. But all you've done this morning is insult me. I don't have data or theory or anything of the sort. This whole thing is new to me as well and I'm trying to tell you how I do it." he sighed, "All you want to hear though, is what you want to. Maybe the reason you're struggling is cause you're only approaching it from one angle, and I don't want to waste my time on someone too stuck-up to listen to anything else. So yeah, I think we're done."</p><p>If he thought she was surprised before, it was nothing compared to now. She stood eyes wide, staring at his back as what he said finally caught up to him.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>That was a bit harsh'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Do not apologise. You have said nothing wrong."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Even so, she was willing to look past all the issues from before.'</em>
</p><p>Coming to a conclusion he said, "I still want to help, so if you decide that you're willing to listen then come find me."</p><p>He left the courtyard in silence.</p><hr/><p>Jaune returned to his dorm, an empty feeling in his stomach. He'd just insulted the girl he was crushing on.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Guess that's it for any hope of a date.'</em>
</p><p>The rest of his team was milling around the room getting ready for the day. Pyrrha turned, looking at him closely.</p><p>"Hi Jaune. So, what did Weiss want?"</p><p>Sighing Jaune relayed his eventful morning. As he talked Pyrrha's face shifted going through a multitude of expressions.</p><p>"Well you shouldn't feel bad. The least she could do was be polite when asking for your help."</p><p>"Yeah but still, I was hoping that we could at least be friends," his head drooped, "guess I was hoping for too much."</p><p>Pyrrha laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come around. But for now, I have an idea that could cheer you up. We could head into town and get something to eat?" she said with a warm smile on her face.</p><p>"Oh, you mean a team lunch? Great idea Pyrrha." he responded.</p><p>Her smile seemed to tighten ever so slightly. "Yes. That would be grand."</p><hr/><p>The rest of the weekend passed in a blur with Jaune keeping up his training regime.</p><p>"I think I'm starting to get a handle on these skills."</p><p><strong>"</strong><strong>Yes," </strong>came the call from behind him, Galahad was floating above him weapons drawn, <strong>"you seem more comfortable using them now."</strong></p><p>Tarukaja was interesting. Powering himself up with it let him hit harder. It didn't improve his speed or technique but meant that any blow he did land would be significantly stronger. On someone else in his team, especially Nora, the power up was devastating. She compared it to a mild power up from her semblance. It drained him faster though requiring more Aura than any other of the skills he had.</p><p>His technique continued to improve at what Pyrrha described as 'an alarming rate'. It seemed like her tuition was very compatible with him, compared to everything else in the past. While he still stood no chance in a straight fight with most students, bolstered by Galahad he was capable of putting up a decent showing and even winning some.</p><p>"Okay Jaune that's enough for now." Ren was training with him today as Nora wanted to sleep in and Pyrrha was busy with 'promotional stuff'.</p><p>He handed him a bottle of water. "Make sure to keep hydrated, Aura helps sustain us but can't deal with everything."</p><p>"Thanks Ren, for the water and the training." Jaune drank deeply from the bottle. "I realised that we haven't spoken a ton about…" he gestured widely, "well everything.</p><p>Ren looked towards him, "The Persona, or the transcripts."</p><p>Jaune felt his stomach drop. "I meant the Persona, but I guess the transcripts as well."</p><p>The other boy sipped at his water. "I'm going to be honest Jaune, when I first heard about your transcripts, I was… well furious. Nora and I have worked hard to get here. We've been through a lot, lost a lot and to hear that you joined without any prior work." He shook his head. "It was tough to hear. But, I decided to hold off on saying anything, train with you for a while and see whether it was worth the time." He drained the last of his water.</p><p>"I must admit though, I am glad you proved me wrong. Over the last couple weeks, you have shown your dedication and that you are just as willing as any of us to work. Watching you grow, watching you give back to us where you can. It's been enlightening and I can honestly say that I'm glad you're our leader."</p><p>Jaune felt something welling up. "Thanks Ren."</p><p>He nodded, "Of course. As for Galahad. He interests me more than anything I have read about before. What you've told me about the Velvet Room and its residents is unlike anything else. If he is a semblance then he's the most unique semblance in Remnant. If not, then the question is where did he come from?"</p><p>Jaune shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'm just glad he's here."</p><p>Ren smiled his agreement at that.</p><hr/><p>Guns crackled and dust flew as the sounds of combat filled the air. Ruby was currently in the ring fighting off her opponent with ease. With a final flourish from Crescent Rose her opponent was laid out on the floor.</p><p>"Well done Miss Rose, my advice to you is to conserve your Aura more carefully. Overuse of your semblance can lead to you being stuck when you need it most." Ruby frantically nodded at her words before exiting.</p><p>"Ruby kicks ass again, what else is new." Nora said with her hands spread.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Nora's right. She's scary to watch.'</em>
</p><p>"Now would Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao-Long please make their way to the arena."</p><p>Jaune felt his blood chill. Fighting Cardin was one thing, but Yang was a whole other beast. He looked over to see her winking at him with a smile. He gulped getting up from his seat</p><p>Down in the changing room Jaune was conversing with Galahad.</p><p>"We have to take Yang seriously, she's the second-best fighter in our year; we can't approach this like Cardin otherwise she'll tear us limb from limb. You don't think we can forfeit?"</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>We cannot forfeit Jaune but otherwise I'm inclined to agree. We'll have to come out full force."</strong>
</p><p>Jaune nodded before bringing his mask to the surface with the customary flash of light. Breathing deeply, he left the room.</p><p>Yang was already waiting in the arena going through stretches. On her wrists Ember Celica glittered. She looked briefly surprised before her face set into a wide grin.</p><p>"Coming out swingin' Jaune. I can respect that." She cracked her knuckles, "Now let's do this."</p><p>Jaune drew Crocea Mors and prayed to whoever was listening that he'd still be recognisable after this. Steadying his breath he drew the blade into Pyrrha's stance.</p><p>The gauntlets on Yang's wrists spiralled out forming her weapons. She took her stance bouncing lightly back and forth.</p><p>Professor Goodwitch went through the standard rules then raised her hand. His heart was pounding in his ears. The arena was dead silent every person focused on the match, not a single one wanting to disturb the peace. He could see his team up in the stands staring intensely at him.</p><p>Goodwitch's hand came down followed immediately by an echoing bang as Yang shot forward.</p><p>Galahad appeared as the mask broke apart, bringing his shield up to bear. Yang's fist collided heavily, the force behind it enough that even Jaune felt it. Galahad pushed the shield forward sending Yang back.</p><p>"<strong>Kouha</strong>!"</p><p>The ball of light was flung with speed but just as deftly dodged by Yang with a burst from her gauntlet. Propelling herself with several quick blasts she acrobatically shifted around Galahad bringing her fist down towards Jaune.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Shit shit shit!'</em>
</p><p>He flung himself to side, unfortunately it was for naught as the blow clipped his side. Such was its power that he spun as he hit the ground. His rib ached but he rolled dodging explosive flares that followed him.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Think Jaune, she has to have a weakness of some kind. Tarukaja is too risk to burn Aura on in this state. For now though…'</em>
</p><p>He willed Galahad to strike toward her open back. <em>'</em><em><strong>Cleave!</strong></em><em>'</em></p><p>Bringing the blade down in a white flash, Galahad was shocked to see her block the sword, catching it on the groove of her gauntlet. Rotating her wrist, she moved it off to the side before responding with a heavy punch into Galahad's gut followed by a shotgun blast. Jaune's stomach burst into pain as Galahad flew backwards. As the Persona righted himself Jaune could see that his form was fizzing around the edges.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Damn it, that kick back is insane'</em>
</p><p>Jaune got to his feet. <em>'She can't take both of us at once.'</em></p><p>"Gal'!"</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Right"</strong>
</p><p>Both Persona and master charged forward attempting to overwhelm the girl with strikes. But in a demonstration of impressive strength and dexterity she blocked and deflected with only a few landing glancing blows. Jaune fell back slightly before swinging his sword in a low arc towards her legs. Galahad went high. Both blades came to a sudden stop.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>No way'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>What?"</strong>
</p><p>She held back both swords, shaking slightly with the effort as her Aura sparked against the edges.</p><p>"Gotta admit Jaune, this is more of a fight than I expected." she smiled a vicious predator smile. "But not good enough." She twisted both swords forcing each wielder closer before smashing her fist into both. Colliding with Jaune's head he cried out as he flew back whilst his head and stomach erupted into a dull throb.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Aura covers a lot but, shit that hurts'</em>
</p><p>He tried to stand but his head was reeling. A strange feeling of nausea was rising within. He struggled to bring his head up. Forcing himself to look he could see Yang approaching Galahad.</p><p>"First things first, I'll deal with you."</p><p>Galahad's form seemed to be rippling with blue TV static, small sparks occasionally drifting off his form.</p><p>"<strong>Makouha </strong>at the ground!" Jaune managed to struggle out.</p><p>Several bolts were formed and blasted. The salvo slammed into the floor in front of Yang detonating with force enough to knock her off her feet and back towards the center of the arena. She landed in a roll before sliding back on one knee.</p><p>"Damn those pack a punch."</p><p>Jaune risked a glance towards the Aura meter to see him sitting deep in the yellow approaching red. Yang's was on the edge of yellow. The students were a dull roar around him melding with the throbbing in his head.</p><p>Picking his sword up he charged towards Yang, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears as his Aura dulled the pain. She turned sharply before blocking and trading hits with him. Jaune sword sang as it clashed with Ember Celica. A few more swings hit home but it felt like he was fighting several people at once. His eyes widened as Yang blasted the ground at his feet knocking him back.</p><p>"Thanks for the idea Jaune."</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>She's much smarter than she makes people think'</em>
</p><p>She turned to Galahad who'd recovered slightly, his form stabilising.</p><p>"<strong>Vicious Strike</strong>!"</p><p>Galahad swung his sword in a wide arc sending a blast of cutting light outwards. Yang brought her gauntlets up letting the beam crash into her. Deep scratches formed on the surface of Ember Celica. Yang slowly brought her arms down looking first to her gauntlets then to Jaune's heavily breathing form.</p><p>"Big mistake Jaune, its gonna take forever to polish and fix these."</p><p>She turned to Galahad.</p><p>"And big mistake for you as well big guy."</p><p>Yang blasted forward entering the Persona's guard. Bringing her fists up she began to throw punches faster and harder than before as her eyes burned red. With every impact Jaune could feel his insides thrown into turmoil as his Aura flexed and warped. Galahad attempted to defend but couldn't bring either of his arms up.</p><p>With a final explosive uppercut Galahad's form shattered into static and flames. Jaune's head exploded with a splitting pain as the mask reformed on his face before vanishing. His heart was thumping, and every inch of his body ached. He felt his stomach roll and sweat dripped down his face.</p><p><em>'</em><em>Gal'? Can you hear me?' </em>his thoughts were even more difficult to articulate. He could hear Professor Goodwitch speaking but he was struggling to understand her. He turned his head to the side as the nausea overpowered him. Emptying his stomach, he fell to his knees. Firm hands gripped his shoulder and he looked up to see Yang's worried face. Her mouth was moving but he couldn't make out the words.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Galahad, are you there?'</em>
</p><p>Pain overtook him as his eyes fell shut to cries from the around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again leave reviews, they're the lifeblood of my writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Growth of the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter 5 – Growth of the Heart</em>
</p><hr/><p>Colours swirled in front of his eyes. Voices chattered around him, getting further and further away. Soon enough there was only blackness.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>What happened to me? Where am I?'</em>
</p><p>The inky black stretched for miles in every direction. Jaune's consciousness drifted aimlessly.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Galahad? Are you there?'</em>
</p><p>The blackness returned no answer as he continued to drift. Occasionally, he felt small spikes of pain, but he couldn't place their location.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>My mask!'</em>
</p><p>Jaune reached within hoping to grasp the familiar shape. Searching deep within his soul, through every corner, he attempted to realise his feelings from before. The freedom and warmth he felt. Little glimmers of… something congregated at the edge of his mind. Grasping for them, he pulled as hard as he could. He couldn't feel the formation of his mask, but instead a familiar presence.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Galahad?'</em>
</p><p>He felt the presence grow warmer. An agreement? Taking comfort in Galahad's possible company he allowed himself to drift. Eventually he began to hear faint sounds slowly growing louder.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Is that… music?'</em>
</p><p>The tune became louder. Familiar notes of operatic singing and ringing piano made themselves known.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>The Velvet Room?'</em>
</p><p>His eyes snapped open to an array of royal blue. The music was louder now. He'd never been so relieved to hear the melodic voice before. Looking to the desk he saw Igor sat, same pose as always and Lavenza standing in the same place as before. He scrambled to his feet, rushing to take the solitary seat facing the desk.</p><p>"Welcome back Huntsman." came Igor's call, "I see that you seem to have been defeated in battle."</p><p>"What happened? Did Galahad die? Did I die? Am I stuck here forever?' Jaune's questions flowed quickly as the gravity of the situation caught up to him.</p><p>Igor starting chuckling. Jaune paused in his questioning, anger rising from within. "Is this a joke to you?"</p><p>The laughter ceased. Igor gave him a deep stare. "Huntsman, trust me you are safe, I do not, laugh at my guests' misfortune." Jaune had obviously crossed some form of line as even Lavenza was looking at Igor, a slightly nervous twinge to her brow.</p><p>"Right, I'm sorry. I just panicked." he said.</p><p>"Do not worry Huntsman, your physical form is asleep soundly in the real world, albeit a little battered. As for your Persona, I ask that you try to speak with him again."</p><p>Jaune blinked. Why hadn't he tried that. Honestly, he surprised himself sometimes.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Gal' you there?'</em>
</p><p>Galahad's presence filled his mind as the shattering sound of the mask came from deep within.</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Finally, I was wondering when you were going to bring me back."</strong>
</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Lavenza stepped forward, "I believe I can answer that. The push back from the destruction of Galahad's physical form overwhelmed you. Being unused to that level of return from the damage you collapsed. While you were unconscious, we brought you here." she finished with a gentle smile.</p><p>That made sense but something else was concerning him, "What was that black void?"</p><p>The smile dropped from her face and she looked to Igor, "Master?"</p><p>Igor persistent grin seemed to grow tighter, "Ah yes, unfortunately there is more to tell you. Whilst the recoil from the destruction can be trained against through the strengthening of your heart, it is still extremely risky. There is potential for your spirit to be lost."</p><p>That sounded bad, like really bad. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"A Persona is not only another self, but a manifestation of your own spirit. As such attacks against them can be considered attacks on your own spirit." He gestured widely, "The destruction of a Persona's physical form sends it back within but the direct effect on your spirit could lead to a shutdown of mental function."</p><p>Okay, full shutdown of mental function. That wasn't too bad right?</p><p>"You would become nothing more than a husk. Fortunately, we were able to pull you back. As such you must get stronger to strengthen the Persona's form as well."</p><p>Avoid the husk, got it. Lavenza seemed to sense his nervousness and stepped forward to lay a soft hand on his.</p><p>"Do not despair Huntsman, now that you know this, I am certain you can figure out how to avoid it."</p><p>She stepped back as Igor spoke. "The purpose of the Velvet Room is to guide and aid our guests in their journey. However, you are not a typical guest nor is this a typical situation. As such the services we can offer you differ. Reflecting the appearance of this room we can facilitate training of a sort."</p><p>More training, honestly, he was inclined to say no with the amount on his plate already. A whispered word from Galahad was enough to remind him of his promises though.</p><p>"What sort of training?"</p><p>Igor's grin seemed to widen, "To train your heart of course." He gestured to the combat dummies at side. Jaune noticed that they seemed to be fully repaired. Igor snapped his fingers and they began to glow. The glow became brighter and brighter eventually shifting and warping together. It dispelled to form an armoured knight on a red horse sitting at the ready within the training bounds.</p><p>"This is a shadow, a memory formed from legends and myths from this world and the next. If you wish to grow, defeating it in combat will provide ample opportunity. Successfully defeating the shadow will strengthen your heart and potentially provide you with new skills."</p><p>Jaune stood from his seat and rolled his shoulders. Before he could move Igor held his hand up.</p><p>"Unfortunately, there is a caveat. Time passes differently here compared to the real world and this room exists as between the physical and the mental, as such training here will not affect your physical form. Any attempts at growth will have no change other than your Persona."</p><p>Lavenza opened her book and fluttered the pages, Jaune's body began to glow as his armour and weapons formed.</p><p>"I have provided your normal equipment. Good luck Huntsman."</p><p>Jaune smiled, "Thanks Lavenza, thank you as well Igor."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he stepped towards the boundary. His mask appeared as easily as before.</p><p>"If you are wounded do not worry, I will heal you. If your Persona takes an excess of damage do not worry as well. As you are in the Velvet Room, we can prevent the adverse effects." came Lavenza's soft call.</p><p>As he approached the shadow it called out, "So you approach me, master of light. I hope this to be a true fight."</p><p>Jaune reached for the mask at his face, but as his fingertips caught the edge, he hesitated.</p><p><strong>"</strong><strong>Jaune?" </strong>came Galahad's confused voice.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>It's nothing. We might need to rethink our approach though. Having you exposed constantly is providing two targets.'</em>
</p><p>Instead of pulling his mask he brought his hand down to rest on his hilt. Drawing forth Crocea Mors, he began to move towards the shadow. It readied its lance.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Time to throw it off balance'</em>
</p><p>Jaune sprinted suddenly, attempting to enter its guard. He brought his shield up countering the lance being swung to intercept him. As they collided, the impact ringing down his arm, Jaune swung his sword tightly. He was rewarded with pained noises from the horse as his blade bit into its leg. Unfortunately, he was quickly realising he didn't plan for after. The horse moved instantly sending him back as a heavy hoof collided with his chest. His Aura sparked and pushed back dulling the impact and the pain.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Note to self, plan for after as well. Gal' if you're listening, I'm going to try something.'</em>
</p><p>Jaune raised his shield hand to his face and pulled the mask. Raising it high above Galahad formed.</p><p>"<strong>Kouha </strong>Galahad"</p><p>The runic words shone as Galahad blasted the light towards the shadow. It collided heavily with the knight leaving a gaping wound in his side. Black ichor spilled from the wound.</p><p>"That will be the last hit you get, <strong>Cleave</strong>!" the shadow shouted.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>A skill? That's new. Time to test this.'</em>
</p><p>"Now return!"</p><p>As the lance swung towards Galahad the Persona vanished, forming the white metal mask. Jaune capitalised, throwing his leg up he caught the stirrup of the horse. He jumped off it, thrusting his sword straight into the wound. The shadow cried out in pain, before it melted into a pool of fading, black tar.</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>So recalling me to avoid the blow, I imagine that was your plan. I'm not sure about using me as bait though, it seems very risky."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>You're not bait, that was just me being too slow. Instead of keeping you open to any strike by being summoned constantly, I think I can summon you to use skills and smaller moves. That reduces some risk at least.'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>An appropriate idea."</strong>
</p><p>Looking down he could see his clothes and armour stained black. That was never gonna wash out. Hopefully, no changes to the physical form counted this as well. He could hear clapping from the desk and turned to see both Igor and Lavenza.</p><p>"Well done Huntsman. Do you feel your heart's strength?" said Igor.</p><p>Jaune closed his eyes and searched within. Galahad already seemed stronger. However, something else was of more interest. A new skill came to the forefront of his mind.</p><p>"<strong>Rakukaja</strong>, increases defence, am I right?" he asked.</p><p>Lavenza answered, "Yes, you may strengthen both the body and Aura of an individual for a time allowing them to absorb more for less, or to take strikes that would otherwise damage more severely."</p><p>Jaune laughed. "Might've been useful in that fight."</p><p>Igor spoke, "So Huntsman, this is only a taste of the strength you can acquire. However, there is one more matter to address."</p><p>Jaune looked at him curiously.</p><p>"That is what us residents would call Social Links. Guests of the Velvet Room are privy to a unique power provided by those around them. The formation of genuine bonds with those dear to you is a source of power for the Persona. However, as we have established you are not a usual guest. As such I cannot offer you this power."</p><p>Jaune tried not to feel disappointed at that. Strength from his friends, it sounded cliché, but he would've loved something like it.</p><p>"Instead it will make itself known another way. Look around this room, tell me, what do you see?"</p><p>Jaune did as he asked. Other than the ruined training facilities there seemed to be closed doors with greyed out signs above them. He relayed this to Igor who nodded.</p><p>"Yes, as you can see there are many different facilities available to you. As you develop meaningful relationships more of our services will become open to you, allowing you greater opportunities to grow. Your journey is not a simple one, nor will it be one undertaken alone. Now I do believe our time here is coming to a close."</p><p>"It is time to wake from your fitful rest and return to your hunt, Huntsman." said Lavenza.</p><p>Once again Jaune's eyes shut as the music faded.</p><hr/><p>He woke in the infirmary. His head and body ached, but it was still better than before.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>This is becoming a trend.'</em>
</p><p>One difference made itself clear, sitting at the side of his bed was his partner resting her head on the bed sleeping softly.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Pyrrha, you didn't have to wait for me.'</em>
</p><p>He rested his hand gently on her shoulder. "Pyrrha, it's time to wake up."</p><p>Slowly her body began to move, she raised her head yawning while her eyes fluttered. Jaune took in the sight, while he knew his partner was beautiful this was a rare side which only their team saw. Rubbing her eyes, she spoke sleep evident in her voice.</p><p>"Jaune? What time is it? Am I late?" her eyes widened, "Jaune! You're awake! How are you feeling?"</p><p>He smiled, "Much better, as for what happened." He told her everything Igor had said. As he spoke her face changed and she gripped the sheets tighter.</p><p>"So, you might not have come back, who knew that using your Persona carried a risk like that. Social Links as well." She made a slight face, "I suppose it is understandable, its like us training you, if a little different."</p><p>Jaune nodded, "I feel a little weird about them, but anything to help at this point."</p><p>"We should go see the others; Yang was particularly worried after your fight." she said.</p><hr/><p>After checking in with his team and explaining what Igor said, night had fallen. Crossing the hallway, he knocked on RWBY's door. It immediately swung open as Ruby shot out.</p><p>"Jaune! You're okay!" she said, the worry obvious to everyone.</p><p>"Yeah, bit of a mix-up regarding my semblance."</p><p>Ruby pouted, "Isn't it time you explained that? I've been dying to hear about it."</p><p>Now that was a surprise, Weiss hadn't shared anything about his Persona?</p><p>"Yeah I guess I do owe you guys an explanation. Can I come in?"</p><p>Ruby's face broke into a massive smile, "Of course!"</p><hr/><p>Jaune adjusted himself in the chair whilst taking in the other dorm. Those beds could not be safe, and was their curtain stitched up?</p><p>Yang walked over to him, "Hey Jaune. Glad to see you're up and about, you had us worried. You feeling okay?" he could hear the apology threaded into her tone.</p><p>He smiled softly, "I'm alright Yang. No need to worry. Just a bad reaction."</p><p>Ruby sat in the seat across from him legs kicking back and forth. "Come on come on, I wanna hear everything."</p><p>Where should he start? Probably with the awakening. So he spoke, telling them all that had occurred, leaving out his transcripts. He realised that he'd even captured Blake's attention. Weiss was refusing to look at him, instead dedicating her attention to the textbook in front of her. He noticed that the pen in her hand wasn't moving at all. Study block maybe?</p><p>"After the Velvet Room I woke up in the infirmary."</p><p>Ruby had stars in her eyes, "That. Is. So. Cooooool. Can we see him now? Can we?"</p><p>Blake spoke up as well, "It would be nice to see him up close. I'd have a hard time believing your story if I hadn't seen him in the arena."</p><p>Jaune took stock of the room. There was enough space right, he might scrape up the roof but… nah he'd be fine.</p><p>The blue flame overtook his face as his mask was forged. He could see Team RWBY, eyes wide. Even Weiss had turned from her book to observe. Shadows flickered on the walls as the flames receded. As his mask stabilised, he reached up and picked it off his face holding it out in front of him. The shadows grew as the fire reappeared and the mask broke into shards, each one began to float upwards, whirling as the form of Galahad materialised.</p><p>Yang let out a low whistle, "I saw him in the arena, but its different seeing him now." Blake nodded, her usual composure absent.</p><p>"He's big. Is he just metal?"</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>I'd prefer not to answer than one if you don't mind ma'am."</strong>
</p><p>Each of them flinched back. Blake spoke first, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>No offense, but I need my little mysteries after all."</strong>
</p><p>"I'm sorry as well, for what happened in the arena." Yang apologised as well.</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>It is ok, we were enemies for a time, and you acted accordingly, it would not be fair of me to ask you to provide any special treatment."</strong>
</p><p>Ruby walked straight up to him and poked the armoured chest. "Completely solid.", she took in the sheath at his waist, "Oooh can I see your sword?"</p><p>Galahad chuckled, <strong>"Of course Miss Rose, not many are as trustworthy with weapons as you." </strong>He drew the sword and handed it to Ruby. Despite its size she handled with ease, a testament to her strength.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>After all, if you were swinging a ton of deadly sharp metal around each day, you'd probably get that strong too.'</em>
</p><p>She ran her hands up the flat of the blade, fingers grazing the intricate runes carved in.</p><p>"These are powerful, my Aura's reacting to it just by touch." She was right, little sparks of red curled off each finger touching the blade, "It's a good blade, well balanced, sharp and in perfect condition which makes sense considering it formed with you."</p><p>This was a new Ruby, gone was the awkward, adorable leader. Instead she was all business appraising the sword with a critical eye. Realising the focus of the room was on her she blushed slightly.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just, weapons." she handed the sword back.</p><p>"Okay now return." Galahad returned to his soul as the mask vanished.</p><p>"Well that was definitely believable, how does it feel?" Blake asked with a soft smile.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>She doesn't smile that often, it's a good look on her'</em>
</p><p>"It feels like, freedom. Summoning him feels like my soul is flying free and that I can do everything and anything. Even though he's new it feels like I've known him forever. It's like a part of me that I've been waiting to meet for so long is finally here."</p><p>The room was silent. Each of the girls were staring at him.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Man that was so dumb, I should've toned it down.'</em>
</p><p>Finally breaking the silence Yang spoke, "Nice speech Jaune, ten out of ten from me. But really, that sounds amazing. I've just got one more question." She held her hand out in front of her nose, "Long nose dude, Igor, right? And the girl, you honestly have no more questions about them? How do you even know there not some fever dream, you've only seen them while unconscious right?"</p><p>Jaune wasn't sure how to answer that. She was right in the fact he'd never seen them except when knocked unconscious. Other than the butterfly he wasn't even sure if they could reach him and how was he supposed to use the training facilities they talked about.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Ah Huntsman, I realised there was one more matter to address, hold onto this."</em>
</p><p>Igor's voice? His hand warmed suddenly. Opening it he saw a key the same royal blue as the Room with an intricate gold crest.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>This is the Velvet Key. It too, is bound to your soul. Just imagine it and it will come to you. You may unlock a door to the Velvet Room through any entrance in your world."</em>
</p><p>That… solved everything. Maybe he could just bring the others in.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Huntsman, unfortunately your friends may not enter. I'm sure you will find a way to prove our existence."</em>
</p><p>Well that just re-complicated things. Blake seemed to be staring at his hand.</p><p>"A key? You didn't have that when you came in right?"</p><p>Jaune stepped towards the bathroom door prompting Weiss to finally speak up.</p><p>"What are you doing?! That is private!"</p><p>Jaune turned to look with a smirk on his face, "Just watch."</p><p>He raised the key up to roughly where the keyhole would be on a conventional door. Blue, glowing lines began to outline the rough shape of a keyhole. Entering the key, he twisted leading the edges of the door to glow a bright blue. Small wisps of fog seemed to drift from underneath it. He turned to look at the others.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>How's that for impressive?'</em>
</p><p>"Uh Jaune. How did you stick a key into the door?" Ruby said with a tilt of her head.</p><p>"Do you guys not see the blue glow, smoke drifting out. Is that ringing any bells?" Jaune asked a little exasperated.</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>He sighed deeply, "Okay let's try this, I'm going to go through the door, open it once I've gone in."</p><p>Weiss glared at him, "No that's not 'just it'. You can't just invade our privacy and-"</p><p>Yang held a hand in front of the smaller girl's face. "I wanna see this Weiss-cream, let him finish."</p><p>Jaune opened the door seeing the bright blue beyond it and stepped through. Royal blue briefly filled his vision before he found himself in the Velvet Room standing further back, behind the bench where he usually awoke.</p><p>"A successful test Huntsman?" Lavenza's soft voice called.</p><p>"Yep, now to see the reaction." he turned to the ornate door stepping through to return to his world.</p><p>Where there was singing was now yelling as the voices of each Team RWBY member tried to overlap over each other.</p><p>"He disappeared?!"</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>"Is he dead?"</p><p>"I. DON'T. KNOW?"</p><p>"Uh guys?" said Jaune raising his hand to the back of his head. "I'm right here."</p><p>Their heads snapped back to him.</p><p>"Jaune! You're alive!" Ruby shouted.</p><p>"Yeah, you know, Velvet Room, between mind and matter, kinda just explained it all."</p><p>Yang responded, a slight blush on her face, "We weren't sure, you just disappeared and none of us wanted to explain that to Pyrrha, or Nora, orrrr Ren. Basically, your whole team."</p><p>Jaune began to chuckle, small rumbles that eventually broke into a full-blown laugh. "Never change guys."</p><hr/><p>After explaining the new circumstances to his team Jaune settled in for the night. Tomorrow was a weekend after all, and he wanted to get the most out of it. Him and his team had plans to go shopping. Whilst Beacon supplied ammo for most basic weaponry, including Magnhild's grenade launcher, special ammo, or custom ammo like Pyrrha used, had to be bought separately. Beacon also gave their students a small stipend to use on whatever they wished.</p><p>Sleep came easily and dreamlessly. Waking in the morning they dressed and ate, making good enough time to catch the first bullhead into town. Jaune's stomach protested as the flight moved but focusing inward and on his partners hand on his knee helped him hold it down.</p><p>Vale was an oddity. Where there were ambient bistros and boutique fashion shops, there was also the scent of gunpowder in the air, drifting from shops that looked more like armouries. As his friends negotiated for their purchases, Jaune browsed. He didn't own any ranged weaponry, so he was appreciating all the pieces available.</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Have you considered one; you seem to have been staring for quite some time."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Maybe I should invest in a gun. It would mean less risk to you if I had another option to hit things further away.'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>While I don't agree entirely with your reasoning, expanding your avenues of attack is never a bad idea."</strong>
</p><p>The bigger rifles and shotguns weren't appealing to him. After all he needed two hands to shoot them and that left him and his team more open without the shield. Drifting over to the sidearms, he saw a variety of pistols, revolvers and hand cannons chambered in various calibre of dust ammunition.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>These would be a good fit.'</em>
</p><p>Checking the price tags, he winced.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>The Beacon stipend is fairly sizable, but nothing close to this.'</em>
</p><p>Beacon provided enough money for students to make purchases, but it expected most of them to have weapons either developed by themselves or custom built to their specifications. Not purchased during the year. A lack of Lien partnered with no job meant Jaune's wallet was decidedly lighter than he needed.</p><p>His partner had wandered over after finishing her purchase.</p><p>"What're you looking at Jaune?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh, hey Pyrrha. Just thinking about buying something. Shopping go okay?"</p><p>She giggled slightly, "Nora is still arguing with the shopkeeper, Ren is either two seconds away from dragging her out or joining her. But it went fine for me. What're you thinking of buying?"</p><p>"A sidearm would be good, but they're a bit pricey for my taste." he said with a frown.</p><p>She seemed to consider this. "I could help with that. I have a lot saved from promotions and tournaments; it could be of use?"</p><p>Jaune turned to her, "Nope, I can't accept that."</p><p>Her eyes narrowed, "Jaune this better not be your damsel in distress thing again."</p><p>"No, it's not that, working towards buying one would be a good thing for me. Plus, you're already helping me with so much it wouldn't be fair of me to take even more advantage of you."</p><p>She nodded at that, "Alright, that seems reasonable at least."</p><p>They heard a bang from the counter. Nora's voice rang out followed by quieter words from Ren.</p><p>They turned back to each other.</p><p>"Go get them before we're banned?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><hr/><p>After stopping the shopkeeper from strangling Nora, they had hit up a bookstore to pick up a purchase Ren had made as well as a Dust store for Nora to purchase some lightning crystals.</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>We should mess with dust as well at some point.' </em>
</p><p>Galahad shifted uncomfortably in his mind, <strong>"While I am not one to stymie your creativity, the elemental magic a Persona can summon is intrinsically different in nature than Dust. I'm not entirely sure what it would do."</strong></p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>We'll be careful.'</em>
</p><p>Nora was singing happily about her crystals dancing down the street. She turned back to them.</p><p>"Hey guys, we should hit up that twenty-four/seven breakfast place before we head back."</p><p>"Pancakes Nora?" Jaune replied.</p><p>"Yep and bacon and syrup and so much other stuff. Breakfast is the best food and after all the world is our oyster!" she turned back only to collide heavily with someone.</p><p>Ren stepped forward to help her up whilst Jaune went to the person knocked down, only to be pleasantly surprised to see Ruby,</p><p>"You okay Ruby?" he said offering her a hand and a smile.</p><p>"Yeah thanks," she responded, taking it and getting to her feet, "Wait Jaune, I need all of your help!"</p><p>His mind immediately focused as the smile swept away, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Blake's disappeared!"</p><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So it's a bit late being posted to here. But good news is that it means a lot of chapters can be added at once. Leave comments please critiquing or telling me what you liked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>